What Could Have Been
by hot4booth
Summary: This is what Booth should have said at the Hoover and how it could have affected the outcome of the storyline presented to us. It wouldn't have freaked-out Hart while leaving the fans hopeful. Some S6 spoilers. Changed rating to M just to be safe.
1. Leaving the Hoover Building

**Title:** What Could Have Been

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Summary: **This is what Booth should have said at the Hoover and how it could have affected the outcome of the storyline presented to us. It wouldn't have freaked-out Hart while leaving the fans hopeful.

**Spoilers:** Season 5 (& season 6 in the last chapter)

**Rating:** T for later chapters.

**What Could Have Been**

**Chapter 1: Leaving the Hoover Building**

"Bones, before we went to see Sweets, I asked if we were going to talk with him about his opinion that we are in love. Why did you say you didn't care about that?"

"He's the author, Booth. He's entitled to his own opinion." She paused before adding, "Does it bother you?"

"What? No. It's just…"

Brennan looked at Booth with concern. "It's just what?"

"It just got me thinking." A quick glance told him she was concerned. "It just got me wondering if you could… if you could ever love someone like me."

"I don't know what that means."

"Well, you're a genius, Bones. And you're a best-selling author. You're rich. I'm the opposite of a rich, creative genius."

"Booth, none of those things matter. You have many great qualities. Any woman would be lucky to be loved by you regardless if they were rich or any of those other things you said."

"Maybe," he said softly.

It was a few moments before Brennan realized that Booth was no longer walking beside her. She turned around to look at him. "Booth?" She looked puzzled in addition to being concerned. "You don't believe me? Because I'm…"

"I know what you're going to say, Bones. You're always right." He gave her a smirk which she returned.

"Then, what's the problem?"

He shrugged. "Sweets reminded me that I'm a gambler."

"We both know that you're a reformed gambler. Sweets knows that, too. He should have never said that."

"Maybe not. Bones, do you think you could ever love me?"

"You know that partners can't…"

"That's not what I asked," he said softly. "Do you think you could ever love me?"

"We're partners. You're my best friend, Booth."

"I already know those things. What I don't know is if you could ever love me."

An uncomfortable silence hung in the air for far longer than Booth was comfortable with.

"Look, I'm sorry. I should have never said that. I'm still hungry. Do you still want to get something to eat?"

Later that evening, Booth slipped his poker chip into Brennan's coat pocket without being noticed.

**Author's Notes: I'm currently planning on writing 4 more short chapters – In Front of the Coffee Cart, At the Airport, In Afghanistan, and At the Homecoming.**


	2. Time or Space?

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Spoilers:** Season 5 & 6

**Rating:** T

**What Could Have Been**

**Chapter 2: Time or Space?**

"OK, Bones. You have me here. What was so urgent?" He knew he sounded like he didn't care of he was there or not. That was the best he could do. He didn't want to be there at all. And if he looked at her, she would know it, too. So instead, he watched the people passing by as life carried on as usual. He watched people stop and get coffee. It wasn't something he could stomach right now. Why did she choose to meet here? Why now?

"I've been offered to direct and manage the dig in the Maluku Islands."

"I heard."

"Booth, you're making me nervous."

"How could I be the one making you nervous? I'm the one who didn't want us to be separated for a year. You knew that. And then I have to hear about your decision from Sweets? Bones, I just thought I would have been the first person you talked to."

"I'm sorry that Daisy was present when I opened the letter. But I haven't accepted the position, yet."

"Yet," was all he said.

As the silence became uncomfortable, Brennan started to panic inside. They had been through so much together. She considered him her best friend. He knew things about her that she had never shared with anyone else, not even Angela. Was she really considering throwing that all away?

"Why won't you look at me?" Her voice was strained and Booth flinched. He couldn't answer. He was struggling to keep himself together. Her voice was now a whisper. "You're the one who taught me about the importance of eye contact. Why won't you look at me?"

"I'm sorry, Bones. I just need some time."

"Time, or time and space?"

"Just time."

Brennan moved herself next to Booth. He didn't make eye contact, but they needed each other. He slipped his arm around the back of her so should could lean into him and rest her head on his shoulder.

**Author's Notes: **

**Yes, I made a minor change. I found it very unrealistic that Daisy would known she had been offered the position. That's not information an intern would know until a decision was actually made.**

**I'm sorry these chapters are very short. Chapter 4 is mostly written, so when I have the third chapter finished, I'll probably post two chapters at once. After the 5****th**** chapter, I've decided to include an epilogue which is in its rough draft stage. This will end on a happy note for all the shippers out there.**


	3. What Hurts the Most

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Spoilers:** Season 5

**Rating:** T

**What Could Have Been**

**Chapter 3: What Hurts the Most**

**In the Airport**

**Booth's POV**

_She's leaving. How did we get here? Six years. _He couldn't stop the images going through his head of so many things they've been through together._ My world has revolved around her for most of those years. Part of me will be leaving with her. After today, everything changes. She needs time and space, but I know that in reality she is leaving me. I know that she believes in love. She had announced that in her toast to Jared and Padme. I think she knows that she loves me, but she won't let us happen. And in the end, today, what matter's most is that she is leaving._ _After today, everything changes._ As Brennan says her good-byes, Booth watches from the perimeter.

**Brennan's POV**

_Am I doing the right thing? Yes, I'm doing the right thing. I have to be. I've depended on him for so long. I have to stop that from continuing. I have to find my independence again and prove that I can live without depending on someone else. I can't be weak. _The whole time she was saying good-bye to her friends and family, she stole glances of him. _He's waiting. He's going to make this hard. I'm not really leaving. I'll be back. He knows that, doesn't he?_

Eventually, it was time to say good-bye to Booth. She stood there watching him, and not moving. He stood where he was and watching her, and not moving. Daisy was encouraged to go to the gait without Brennan and the rest of them gave them the space they needed.

**Booth's POV**

_Please Bones. Come to me. I need to know that you at least still care. I need to know that this is hurting you, too. This is painful to watch. Please Bones_.

**Brennan's POV**

_It's in his eyes. He doesn't want me to leave. Do I want to leave? He wants me to come to him. He needs me to come to him. _

She pulled the poker chip from her pocket and watched him as she walked slowly toward him. He's surprised.

"My poker chip. You've had it all this time. You found it."

She nodded. Without thinking, he enveloped her in a hug that didn't feel like a guy hug to either one of them. She stepped back, eyes closed until she spoke.

"Why did you give this to me?"

"I thought this was going somewhere."

"Why did you think this was going somewhere?"

The meaning of those words didn't go unnoticed.

"Because I love you. And I think you're afraid to love me."

They spoke to each other as they often do with their eyes. Brennan saw the way he momentarily looked at her lips. She couldn't resist. She quickly glanced towards his. She was almost trembling.

"Booth?"

He grabbed her and pulled her into a long awaited passionate kiss. When they pulled apart, both had a few tears escaping.

"Booth, please understand. I need you to understand."

"Bones, you're the one that's running away."

She looked down at the floor, trying to contain her emotions. He gently took her chin and guided her eyes to his. His other hand took hers.

"Please be careful in that jungle. I couldn't…"

"Booth, in a week, you're going to a war zone. Please don't be a hero."

"Everything's changing."

"It doesn't have to."

"Yes, it does. You taught me that. People evolve. We won't see or talk to each other for a whole year."

He closed his eyes and took a moment to reel in his emotions.

He continued, "Meet me at the mall one year from today."

"At the coffee cart. I will."

They stood there neither one wanting to let go. But the contracts had been signed. It was too late to turn back now. With all the strength she could gather, she let go and walked away. He watched her go before walking in the other direction. He stopped and looked back. She was watching him. Her tears were flowing freely, but she stood her ground. Booth walked away again. He couldn't watch her leave.


	4. Lean on Me

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Spoilers:** Season 5 & 6

**Rating:** T

**Author's Notes**: Remember, I'm a shipper!

**What Could Have Been**

**Chapter 4: Lean on Me**

**Booth's Story**

Booth was exhausted. Booth was lonely. He felt old next to his boys. He was quiet without his best friend. He really wasn't sure how he was going to get through the year. And then one day, Hannah joined his unit. Hannah was a war correspondent and she was beautiful. He wasn't quite as tired anymore for he had something to look forward to after the long hours of duty.

He had someone to talk to on a more personal level. Hannah was adventurous and always had a story to tell. Hannah was very smart. She wasn't as smart as Bones, but then again, he didn't think anyone could be. Both Hannah and Bones were beautiful ladies. They had flawless skin, were thin and muscular, and were blessed with long legs that aroused him at the most inappropriate times. They both had blue eyes, but they were very different. Bones and Booth only had to look at each other and feel secure. They had been together for so long that many times they didn't even need their voices to communicate. In stark contrast, Bones and Booth were unable to communicate for a year, not even by the old fashioned form of a letter. Bones wanted it that way, hadn't she? Hannah was here while Bones was missing from his life. Hannah made life worthwhile.

Hannah made the ache in his heart settle down. While they could never be best friends, she certainly was a friend he learned to count on. Here in the desert, away from loved ones, it was natural for a soldier to need someone to lean on. Life-long bonds were formed here. Everyone had each other's backs. Hannah was the one he learned to lean on. And she could lean on him. Booth needed to be needed. He had a purpose beyond the war and beyond the cruel realities of life in the sand. He needed Hannah and Hannah needed him. Maybe he could make it through this year. There was hope again. He would stay strong and stay safe. With the help of Hannah, he would return to the woman he loved. He would return to Bones.

When his men found themselves in their first combat, he didn't allow himself to think of them as boys. They were now men. And he lost one of them. And as always, Booth took the blame. How could he not? He was responsible for training them. It weighed heavily on him and he started to draw away from Hannah. Bones, with her social inadequacies, knew him and could help him with these things. He needed his best friend. But Hannah was there. After enough time had passed from the initial shock, she wanted to make him forget his pain if even for a little while. That was the first night which gradually turned into frequent nightly visits. She was so soft... the way he imagined Bones to be. He knew he had called for Bones in ecstasy more than a few times. She never mentioned it so it simply was excused.

Then one day Hannah was gone. Her job was done there. He was lonely again. But it wasn't Hannah he missed. He missed his Bones. A few weeks after she left, the most unexpected and wonderful thing happened. He was being called to go home. The FBI needed him. The squints needed him. When he had started working with them, he could never have imagined one day missing them the way he did right then. He thanked his God over and over again. He was going home.

**Brennan's Story**

She hadn't expected to feel this way. Lonely. This was a new feeling. She had always been independent and expected to live her adult life alone without any messy relationships. But there she was, in the middle of a jungle for a chance of a life time dig, and all she wanted to do was go home.

Sure, Daisy was there. Many intelligent scientists were there. But she needed her best friend. She needed Booth. This was the one thing she had avoided for so many years. Needing leads to suffering. Instead of socializing with other scientists, Brennan continued to work. Just like she had at home, work became her life. She needed the distraction. She had become a very needy person. And she didn't like it.

She didn't even know who she was anymore. She had achieved so many goals in the scientific world. She was the world's leading anthropologist. But as soon as she met Booth, her world started changing. It started right from the beginning. Their first case ended in an argument and they parted for a year. She couldn't quite let go of him and that's when Andy and Kathy came to life and Brennan became a best-selling author. Over the course of five years, they had developed a very close friendship. It wasn't anything she had felt before. She couldn't define it. If she was honest with herself, she didn't want to define it. She needed him and the only way she knew how to protect that relationship was to stay friends and partners. Nothing more. What she hadn't expected was that she was losing him despite her choices. Booth was right. They were going to change over a year. And during that change, they would be apart instead of growing together. She had to make this right but worried it was already too late even though they had only been apart for a few weeks. What got her through the next few months was the memory of him and their times together. She just hoped she wouldn't be spending the rest of her life with just memories.

**Author's Notes: The next chapter will be about their reunion and how life came to be normal again. I'm thinking this may turn into a long chapter. And then I will finish with an epilogue. **


	5. Homecoming

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Spoilers:** Season 5 & 6

**Rating:** T

**Author's Notes:** Once I got started, I realized that there was no way I could finish this in two more chapters. So enjoy! The end will not be in the next chapter.

**What Could Have Been**

**Chapter 5: Reunited Part 1**

**Brennan's POV**

Brennan had made it home yesterday. When she arrived in D.C., she didn't know if he would be there first or if he was coming home at all. The military just doesn't excuse its soldiers from duty. When she stepped off the plane, the memories that came flooding were like a tsunami that was about to reach land. Angela and Hodgins informed her that he really and truly was coming home. The sudden relief was exhausting. Everyone was surprised he was returning. Even the F.B.I. was surprised when they were able to come to an agreement that suited both parties. Booth would have to return to finish his term of duty, they just didn't know when.

Now she stood here today, in the very same airport, nervously awaiting the arrival of the man in her dreams for the past seven months. What would he look like? Had he been hurt in any way? Why was she so nervous? Of course she knew why, she just wanted to believe that Dr. Temperence Brennan was incapable of such a needless emotion. However, she had changed. She was willing to take their relationship to the next level and it was frightening. But had he changed, too? Would he have moved on? Did he even think of her these past seven months? What if both of them had changed so much that they were no longer the greatest crime-solving team in D.C.? How should she act when she sees him? A year ago, that would have been a ridiculous question. Should she hold back and see how things go?

And then she saw him. He hadn't seen her, yet, giving her time to study him. She felt as she was frozen and couldn't respond. She was even more nervous than she had been a minute ago. But when he spotted her, the ice melted. She wanted to run to him instead of from him. It wasn't until he flashed that charming smile that she had started toward him. They each walked apprehensively at first, but neither could wait and they quickly met in the middle for the best guy hug ever.

"Please don't let go." She didn't recognize her own voice.

"I won't," he said pulling her slightly away from him. "I just need to see you." He gently removed a tear from her cheek with his thumb. She didn't even know she had been crying. She was embarrassed.

"I'm sorry." She laughed timidly. "I must look a mess."

"You look beautiful, Bones. God, I've missed you."

She didn't know exactly how long they stood there looking at each other.

"We should probably get home. You look tired. Is it jet lag?"

Brennan couldn't help but laugh. "Still the alpha-male, I see. At least everything hasn't changed."

"That's not the only thing that hasn't changed."

An apprehensive smile touched her face. Could she even talk?

"What's going on in that big beautiful brain of yours?"

"Changes," she said softly.

"Good changes, I hope. Do you still like Thai food?"

The smiles were back and the air seemed lighter. "Definitely yes, I do."

**Booth's POV**

After a quick call to Cam, they headed to Brennan's apartment with their take-out. He was disappointed that he wouldn't be seeing Parker right away, but he was at his grandmother's house for an early Christmas. He would have to wait a couple of more days. Despite jet lag, the team would be working non-stop for probably a good week or two, so as much as it hurt him, it was better this way.

They shared a comfortable silence while eating. Booth thought he just might fall asleep before he was done.

"Booth."

"Booth."

It took a few moments to realize that Bones was trying to get his attention. He looked up to find a sassy grin looking at him. "Sorry Bones. I guess I'm more tired than I thought. What did you say?"

"I'm going to the Jeffersonian to pick up the files we need to go over for tomorrow."

"Oh, OK. Let me just help clean up and I'll be ready to go."

She gently touched his arm. "I'm going. You're staying."

He was confused, so she just took action. She grabbed his wrist and led him down the hall. She directed him into the guest room with the sweep of her hand. She shook her head at his confusion. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm taking advantage of you."

"What?" She could have knocked him over with a feather he was so shocked. Why was she laughing?

"Wow! You are tired. I was joking Booth. I wouldn't take advantage of you while you're in coherent."

"Uh… Thanks Bones. I think. That was a good joke. Should I be on the look-out for more of them?"

"Maybe."

She gave him a look that meant he could very well be in trouble soon. He pulled her in for a guy hug and then whispered next to her ear so he didn't see directly into her eyes in case she freaked out. "So, does that mean you would take advantage of me when I was coherent?"

She laughed, "Booth, if you were coherent, I wouldn't have to take advantage of you."

"Yah, I guess you're right. But you could throw yourself at me if you wanted to."

Laughing again she pulled away to look at him. "I suppose that I could do that. How many drinks did you have on the plane?"

"None." She lifted an eyebrow. "What? You don't believe me?"

"Go to sleep Booth. You're so tired that you don't even know what you're saying. I'll wake you up when I get back."

"I'll probably hear you. I'm a light sleeper."

**Brennan's POV**

Brennan returned an hour later to find Booth in a sounder sleep than usual. He looked so peaceful that she didn't want to disturb him. It had been quite some time since she slept soundly. Maybe they both just need some sleep before they could concentrate. She changed into some sweats and a t-shirt thinking about where she would take her nap. She decided to ignore caution for a change. She just wanted to feel safe and get some sleep. He stirred a little but didn't wake as she scooted under the sheets and snuggled up against him with her back facing the front of him. It didn't take long for sleep to come… so little time that she didn't have the ability to panic and change her mind.

**Booth's POV**

The sun had almost set when Booth awoke. He felt different. Unsuccessfully turning over, he noticed that he wasn't alone. He just stared at her for what seemed like hours. Could this be real? He caressed her bare arm and lightly pushed hair from her face. His own sleeping beauty. He would love to wake up like this every day. He wrapped his arm around her and relaxed. Occasionally he placed feathery kisses on her cheek and in her hair. He involuntarily hugged her tightly. She stirred and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hi sleeping beauty."

"I don't know what that means."

He chuckled. "She's a character in a Disney movie. I've missed this."

"Booth, the only time I can remember sleeping next to you was when we were under cover."

"Like I said, I've missed this. I've missed you and all your little quirks that make you special."

"I'm quirky?" She sounded a bit agitated.

"Absolutely. And I wouldn't want to change it for anything." She relaxed. "Bones, why did I wake up with you in my arms?"

**Author's Notes**: **There will be some angst on its way. Just remember, I'm a B&B shipper** :)


	6. I'm not a Prude

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Spoilers:** Season 5 & 6

**Rating:** T+

**Author's Notes:** Good news! I decided to wait one more chapter for the angst. Enjoy the fluff!

**What Could Have Been**

**Chapter 6: I'm not a Prude**

**Where we left off….**

"_Bones, why did I wake up with you in my arms?"_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"I didn't want to wake you because you had looked so tired before I left. And… since I was also tired, I decided to see if I could sleep better here," explained Brennan.

Booth propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at her. "You haven't been sleeping well?" Brennan shook her head. It didn't take long for Booth to fall into the old habit of tracking her basic needs. "Have you been eating?" When no answer came, he lifted up the sheet and blanket to take a look. He looked over her curves very slowly.

Brennan's eyebrows went up. "Do you like what you see?" Booth blushed instantly and Brennan responded with a soft laugh. She started to get up but Booth pulled her back down and tucked his arm around her waist. That elicited another look with the eyebrows.

"What? I'm comfortable."

"Booth, we need to look through the case files."

Booth wasn't giving in easily. "How about five more minutes?"

"Like pressing the snooze button?"

Booth chuckled giving his lop-sided grin. "Something like that."

Brennan looked suspicious but agreed.

"So, did sleeping here with me help you relax and get some quality sleep?"

"I think it did."

They laid there peacefully for a short while enjoying the comfort of each other.

"Booth?"

"Hmm?"

"Is your apartment available?"

"Jared and Padme have started to look for an apartment of their own, so I'm going to camp out on the couch until they're able to move."

She looked at him with disapproving eyes. "Booth, you can't sleep on the couch night after night. You'll hurt your back." She propped herself up, leaned over him, and started to inspect his back.

Booth had difficulty breathing with Brennan's backend just inches from his face. "Uh, Bones? What are you doing?"

Ignoring the question since it was rather obvious what she was doing, she realized she hadn't thought of his sleeping arrangements in Afghanistan. "Your back seems to be in good shape. Your sleeping conditions must have been adequate most of the time you were away."

"It was what I expected. I did have to have my back adjusted a couple of times. My guys had a field day with it the first time. They thought they were pretty funny with their jokes."

She leaned away from him to reveal a big smile. "Do you remember any of the jokes?"

"Not a one!"

Bren shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Well, you shouldn't be sleeping on a couch. You can stay here until your apartment is available." Booth looked surprised. "Of course, that's if you want to."

"Thanks, Bones." The heart warming smile returned at full wattage. "That will give us more time to talk about what we did the past seven months."

"I know that wasn't the first thing you thought."

"If you're so smart, tell me what I was thinking first."

The cocky Booth was challenging her. She could handle that. "You were thinking… Will I sleep with you?"

"No. I was wondering which bed I was going to get to sleep in."

"That's what I said."

He couldn't help the deep laugh that followed.

"Booth, that's not what I meant and you know it. If I had thought you were wondering if we were going to have intercourse, then I would have said so." Booth turned a very bright red. "It still fascinates me that you can blush whenever someone talks about sex or refers to its necessary anatomy parts. How do you ever get a woman into your bed?"

"Bones!"

"When was the last time you had sex?"

"That's personal and you know that about me."

"Yes, I do. You don't talk about your sex life. I'm sorry. I'll let it go."

"I'm not a prude," Booth replied defensively.

"I said I was sorry. Come on. We need to get up. It's been more than five minutes." He tightened his hold on her. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Not for food."

She gave him her questioning expression with her head tilted to the side. She wasn't quite sure if she had heard him right.

Booth didn't know what he would do. He couldn't think being this close to her. Their lips were already close. It would be so easy to…. He placed a hesitant kiss on her soft lips. "I'm." Another kiss was placed on her lips, slightly more firm than the last. "Not." A third kiss showed more confidence. "A prude." Each time he pulled away to say the next word, he had looked back at her eyes. He was thrilled that she hadn't looked frightened or hadn't pushed him away. He dared to take the kiss a step further by sucking on her bottom lip. When she gasped and her mouth opened, it allowed his tongue to glide in to seek out her own in an incredibly long and satisfying kiss. He could do this all night.

Brennan managed to pull away. She sighed and said, "Prove it." She fell back into the kiss.

He was kissing her again before he could process what she had meant by those words. This was Dr. Temperance Brennan. If any other woman had said those words, he wouldn't have questioned it. Gaining self-restraint, he pulled away and propped himself up onto his elbow. He stared at her with the question in his eyes. "Bones, I…" He took a deep breath and started over. "Although I would enjoy having my hands and my mouth all over you right now, I can't be just a body to satisfy your biological urges because you've been in the jungle for a year."

She was trying to read something in his eyes. This was usually an easy task. "So, should I interpret that as you are interested in something more?"

Booth couldn't believe he was actually hearing those words come from her mouth. "I've always wanted something more, Bones. Honest. But I've been reluctant knowing your view on monogamous relationships."

My view on monogamous relationships is general for societies as a whole. As for myself, it depends on who I am with and until now, I haven't found a reason to commit…"

Brennan was unable to finish. Booth interrupted with a hot, searing, passionate kiss that made them both moan sensually.

With a wild racing heartbeat, Booth managed to ask, "What changed your mind?"

"I didn't change my mind. The past few months have been good for me. I had to redefine independence. I thought I knew myself. I thought I was confident. I used to feel safe and in control. But only part of me was living. I had been unwilling to accept that my fears were natural and they are parts of what makes me whole. I don't know if any of this is making any sense. But I asked myself a new question every day. I let the answers lead me to new questions and new answers. A friend of mine made the analogy that I was making a road map."

Booth was in awe. He hadn't spent his spare time on anything productive. "Why a map? Where did the map go?"

"I was lonely and I needed to know why."

Whispering as if he may cause himself to wake up from a dream, he asked, "What did you find?"

"I discovered that I don't have to be alone to be me. I discovered that I do have feelings I thought I was incapable of having." She looked down at her hands that were now being held by his. "I discovered that I have cared about you for a very long time…" She was struggling to say what she wanted, no needed, to say. "… in a way that is more than a partner and friend. There were days in the Maluku Islands that I felt I had to start over from the beginning. The changes were difficult… and still are difficult. I still don't know a lot of things, but I'm willing to learn if…" She didn't know if she could continue.

He reached out and tenderly lifted her chin with only a soft touch from one hand as the other hand pushed some hair behind her ear. It only came out as a whisper, "If what?"

Her voice was shaky and she felt betrayed by it. "I would like to give us a try if it's not too late. I know I was pushing you away and making you worry about our partnership. I was afraid of losing us, but now…"

He caressed her cheek with his fingers and waited patiently to hear what she had to say even though he felt like he would burst at any moment.

"But now, I'm more afraid of losing what could be more for us because of irrational fears. I trust you with my life and I'm ready to trust you with my heart… the metaphorical one, or course." She smiled gently in almost a shy manner.

Booth had tears in his eyes and he thought he just might explode with happiness. "It's definitely not too late. There will never be anyone as special as you are to me. You understand and accept me more than anyone ever has. You make me feel special. I've changed because you have been a part of my life for over a decade. You make me a better person by just being you. And I believe that it goes both ways, Bones. We have each other's backs. We're protective of each other, trust one another, and can have fun together without any pretenses of expecting something bigger and better. What we have doesn't need to change. Well, except for one thing of course," he added with lust in his eyes.

"You're not concerned that I could mess this up? I'm not very good with relationships."

Booth chuckled. "We've been in a relationship for years just without the physical love. And you haven't messed it up."

"I almost did. I ran away."

"First of all, it was temporary. Second, it was a natural reaction because of your past. I wasn't surprised. Hurt… yes. But I never stopped loving you. And in the jungle, I think what you discovered was love. Am I right?"

"You love me," she acknowledged.

"Yes, Bones. I love you."

"And I love you?" she asked cautiously.

"Yes, Bones. Trust me on this. You show me every day that you love me." There were a few moments of silence before he broke it. "Bones? Talk to me. Are you okay?"

"More than OK," she admitted with a shy smile and the tilt of her head that always managed to make his heart beat faster. "Are you okay with teaching me how monogamy works?"

"Definitely. And right now, there is nothing I want more than to make love with you."

Their sweet kisses turned into passionate kisses. Their passionate kisses turned into desperate kisses from the wanting and the needing that had been building for over six years.

"Bones?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm not a prude."

She pulled away and Booth groaned. But when he opened his eyes, he was rewarded with a sexy smile and a challenge. "I'm a scientist, Booth. I'll need you to prove it."

"My pleasure, Bones. My pleasure."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Being home a day earlier allowed Brennan to stock her kitchen; something she was very grateful for now. They worked together in the kitchen and soon settled on the couch with their grilled cheese sandwiches. They couldn't very well look through files with greasy fingers they told themselves. So they enjoyed a restful break with Brennan lounged between Booth's legs and her head resting on his chest.

"Say it." He loved to tease her.

"Say what, Booth?"

"No way, Temperance Brennan. You know what this means." He chuckled as he bent over and around to see her face.

"Hmm. Maybe."

"No, no, no maybe." He pulled an earlobe with his lips. In her ear he repeated, "Say it."

She giggled. Dr. Temperance Brennan giggled. "Do I have to?"

"Oh yeah, you do!"

She rolled her head from side to side on his chest.

"I found more than one place where I can tickle you."

"Okay. Okay!" she squealed as he moved his hands to her sides.

He placed kisses on her head and enjoyed the scent and softness of her hair. "I'm waiting," he sang.

"Seeley Booth is not a prude."

Booth beamed with pride!


	7. Life Lessons

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Spoilers:** Seasons 5 & 6

**Rating:** T + (I wouldn't rate this chapter as an M, but it does get hot. Just a warning.) Sorry that it took so long to update. This story has been evolving and growing in my head for the past week. I hope you stick with it for the ride!

**What Could Have Been**

**Chapter 7: Life Lessons**

"When you picked up the reports, did Cam give you any details about the case we'll be working on?"

"The only information she provided was: no TV or radio news reports, a schedule for tomorrow, and a handful of files that I don't understand. Maybe when you start looking at them you can help me figure out what's going on."

"I knew about the news, but I haven't seen a schedule."

"We are scheduled to see Sweets after lunch to determine if we are fit for duty. Shouldn't we be doing that first?"

"I would think so." She handed the schedule to him. It didn't take but a second for him to look up and smile seductively at her. "We don't have to be there until 9:00." He could hardly contain his excitement.

"Why is that so exciting? You know I'm always in earlier than expected."

Booth looked crushed. He set the schedule down and moved up next to her. She was concentrating so much on the file that she didn't notice he had moved until his lips were on her neck. She gasped but didn't move away.

He nipped her earlobe and asked, "Are you sure you want to go in early tomorrow?"

"Maybe," she squeaked.

"Maybe, huh? Does that mean you may change your mind?" He continued nibbling and tasting her neck.

"I suppose I would with the right incentive."

He stopped what he was doing to look her in the eyes with a smirk. "Would you care to elaborate?"

"Possibly when we're done, I may just do that."

"It looks like we're done to me." He moved his nibbling to her collar bone.

"Booth!" she cried. "We have no idea what this case is about." She moaned as she felt one of his hands under her shirt.

"Remember, that's how Cam wanted it to be done. Fresh new eyes."

"That's not possible."

He chuckled without pulling away. He placed a soft kiss on each eyelid before hovering over her lips. "You have no idea how much I've missed you. Kiss me." She melted into him, surprising Booth that she had given in so easily.

"Bones?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather study me instead of those files?"

A few more kisses later, "You don't fight fair."

"Bicker, Bones." Kiss. "We don't fight." Kiss. "We bicker." Kiss. "And you definitely aren't fighting me." And the kiss deepened.

"I loved the slow, intimate way of making love that you described to me years ago." He softly growled. "If we're both going to be studying, I want hard and uninhibited this time."

The kiss instantly changed. "Yes, Baby. It's your turn. Teach me what you like."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Booth's POV**

They never quite made it to the bedroom for Brennan's "lesson" and Booth couldn't be happier. Just the remembrance of their frenzied, desperate, hot sex against the wall in the hallway leading to her bedroom made him smile like a teenager. Life with Bones would not be boring. He hesitated before waking her up. She really needed more sleep since they didn't get enough last night. After waiting and watching her for awhile, he gave in. She was so soft, beautiful and a down right amazing lover. None of his fantasies over the years could compare to the real Temperance Brennan. He ran his hands down the curves of her body and started to wake her up. Her response came quickly and he was fairly confident that they wouldn't feel awkward this morning.

"Good morning, Bones."

She gave him a sheepish smile. "Good morning, Booth. Thank you for allowing me to still be Bones."

He hesitated… not sure if he understood her intent. "Did it bother you that I called you "Baby" last night."

"Surprisingly, no it didn't. I didn't know I'd like endearing, but hearing it from you just feels right. But I will always be "Bones" to only you and I'm hoping that you won't change that."

"I have to know. When did you start liking the nickname, "Bones."

"Hmm. I'm not sure. When did I stop getting annoyed with you?"

He chuckled. "I'm not really sure either. But everything has been gradual with us. So, it seems natural that we wouldn't remember."

"That's justifiable. How much time do we have?"

Booth's eyes darkened. "We have enough time for a shower. Together."

She flashed the smile and slight tilt of her head that he loved so much. "Let's go!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"One more question?" He enjoyed washing her hair. She looked up over her shoulder at him giving him the consent to ask. "Why were you calling me "Seeley" last night?" He rushed to finish it, "Not that I'm unhappy with it, just curious."

She turned around and bent back to rinse her hair giving him a wonderful view for him to admire.

She stood upright and announced that it was his turn. Once she started on his hair she began to answer his question. He had just about asked her again with a little tease.

"Well, I think I would have to say it was for two reasons."

"Really? Now you have to tell me." He reached back to tickle her sides. It earned him a playful smack.

"The first reason is easy to explain. That's what I call you in my fantasies." She stated it so matter of fact that he had to stop himself from laughing so he kissed her. With his lips still hovering over hers, he responded with a raspy voice. "I was hoping you were going to say that. Do any of those fantasies happen in a shower?" He brought her closer to himself for the next kiss.

"Maybe." She said sweetly and he groaned softly. "If you can get us to the lab on time, I'll share one of my fantasies with you tonight."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"I did it!" he announced proudly. He gave his famous smile that could make some women do anything for him and he loved that it usually worked with Bones. He crooked his finger to ask her to lean toward him for a kiss.

He helped her out of the SUV. That was something she would need to get used to again. "What's our plan? What do we want to reveal or not reveal to our squint family about us?" She looked worried. His playful mood turned to a concerned one as he softly asked if she needed time. "I wouldn't mind just keeping it 'ours' for awhile." Leaning slightly, he kissed the wrinkles away from her temple and held her. She could feel his voice just as much as she could hear it. "Please talk to me."

"I would like to keep it 'ours' for a little while, but I'm not sure it will happen that way. Angela is sure to figure it out even if we're not standing anywhere near each other."

That earned a chuckle. "Bones, Angela thinks we've been hitting the sheets for years."

As soon as he said it, he knew he would probably have to explain. Sure enough, she looked unsure of what he said but she spoke first.

"Can I assume that you meant Angela has been assuming we've have been engaging in intercourse for years?"

"You know she has. And it's sex, Bones. Sex. I'd prefer not to squintify it."

"Squintify?" she raised her raised her eyebrows.

He wrapped her back into a hug. "Yes, Bones. I wouldn't describe what we've been doing in science terms."

"Because we broke the law of physics."

"Yah, Bones. I'm glad we agree on that."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Oh shit!" He started guiding her towards the entrance. "I think our make-out session made us late. Does that mean…?"

"Are you serious, Booth?"

"What? What does that mean?"

She rolled her eyes. "Booth, you proved that you are not a prude, you just talked with me about sex, we just made out in the parking lot, and now you're turning red because you can't talk about fantasies?"

He turned a darker shade of red. "Bones! Keep it down. We're about to go inside."

She laughed and shook her head. "Maybe we should keep it 'ours' for awhile. Although…"

"Uh, oh. What is that beautiful brain planning?"

"Bones! Wait up!" He had a feeling he was in for an eventful day.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Cam was obviously shocked right along with Cullen whom they hadn't expected to see. "Late?" questioned Cam. "I hope there haven't been anymore changes over the last seven months."

"_Oh there have been,"_ said Bones under her breath.

Angela had just moved near her for a hug. "What was that?"

"I was just getting ready to apologize. Sorry, Cam. We won't let it happen again."

"Good save, Bones," Booth whispered into her ear.

Brennan passed the files to her. "I think you gave us the wrong files. These are old cases."

"Most of them are," she answered bewildered.

"Bones and I had a lot of catching up to do. Right Bones?" Five pair of stunned eyes looked in their direction.

"Ya know, Dude, if you need a place to stay, you're always welcome… Ow!" Hodgins scowled at his wife.

"Let's get started, shall we?" Cam lit up her 'I'm irritated, but I'm going to get through this, and you better cooperate' smile.

Cam and Cullen went on to explain the case that has been troubling them, the media frenzy, and their immediate plans for the day.

"Well, I think that explains two things." Brennan questioned him with her eyes. "First, I'm no longer surprised that the army allowed me to return. And second, it explains why we're not seeing Sweets until this afternoon. Cam, you may want to give Sweets here some time to learn about the Beltway Snipers. He couldn't have possibly been old enough to remember the case and how the profilers screwed everything up so badly."

Brennan look amused. Sweets glared at both of them. "1:00… Be there on time and expect to stay for the whole session."

Hodgins chuckled, "Well, I see that the lovely couples are not the only ones who have gone through changes. Ow! Will you stop kicking me, Ang?"

"OK people. We have a lot of work to do before our press conference this afternoon."

**Author's Notes: Thank you for your continued reviews! I know that the season 6 spoiler stories haven't been as well received and I really appreciate your time. You are so sweet with your reviews. As I said in last chapter of 'He Called Me Baby,' this past week has been busier than usual for me and it will continue that way for another couple of weeks. I'll be getting ready for the new school year and I temporarily have an increase with my paper crafting responsibilities. If it takes a bit longer to update, please forgive me. Like I said above, this story is growing and it's been fun to write. I hope you enjoyed the fluff before the storm. Did anyone catch any foreshadowing occurring?**


	8. Patterns & Surprises

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Spoilers:** Seasons 5 & 6

**Rating:** T

**What Could Have Been**

**Chapter 8: Patterns and Surprises**

Booth, Brennan, and Sweets were left behind in the small conference room with Director Cullen. Sweets was hyper, apparently forgetting his prior irritation towards Booth.

"I am way geeked that you two are back. This case is big time and we really needed you here."

Booth looked at Brennan. "See, Bones, he loves us. We're his favorites." Booth was grinning.

Cullen kept everyone on track. "As you see, we've out-fitted this room with computers and the main things you will need for this case. Booth and Sweets, you can consider this as your temporary office." Sweets was beaming. He directed his next words at Booth. "Besides the fact that your office is currently being used, I would prefer that the team stay in one building for time convenience and most importantly, we hope to keep you away from the media, Booth."

"So the public doesn't know that the Jeffersonian is involved?" questioned Brennan.

"No, they don't. Booth was right about the problems the FBI and local officials had with the Belt-Way snipers back in '02. From the beginning of this present case, we've had strict control over the media's knowledge, or lack there of, with details concerning the evidence, suspects, and motive. And while it's necessary, there has been a back-lash from the media."

"I guess Hodgins will be experiencing what life is like on the other side of a conspiracy," chuckled Booth.

"What conspiracy, Booth?"

Sweets was amused. "Did I say how glad I am that you're back?"

"I do believe you did, Sweets. Thank you." She turned again toward Booth. "What conspiracy?"

"There isn't one. I was just speculating that the media inferred to the public that there is a government cover-up since the FBI is withholding evidence."

"Ah! And Hodgins is on the FBI's side. Hodgins is going to enjoy this immensely."

Cullen moved on. "How we are handling this case is national and global news. Please continue to refrain from any media coverage until this afternoon. I want the two of you to view the facts objectively. After the three of you are done with official RTW business, I will be back to go over some media coverage with the whole team. We have a news conference at 4:00 this afternoon. And Booth, you'll be in the hot seat. Any questions?"

"I do."

"It just means that I'll be doing most of the speaking and answering questions."

"Oh. OK. Thank you, Booth."

"No problem, Bones," finished Booth with a wink. Neither of them noticed that Sweets was playing very close attention to them.

"Because I've been here from the beginning of the case, I'm going to play a minor role here for a bit. I want to see what information stands out to you. And for Booth, I'd like to hear what your gut tells you."

"Dr. Sweets, psychology is a soft science, but even you know that guts cannot think and talk."

"Thank you for the reminder, Dr. Brennan. It was a difficult 7 months without being reminded of that."

"Was that sarcasm?"

"Wow Bones! I'm very proud of you!"

"Thank you, Booth."

"Ok… if the two of you, teenagers, can stop staring at each other long enough, let's get started."

"Did you just call us teenagers, Sweets? Because if we are, how old does that make you?"

"Let me remind you that you don't officially have your badge and gun back, Agent Booth."

Brennan interrupted, "Do you think I can have a gun?"

"No!" said Sweets and Booth with determination signaling the end of the discussion.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"OK… so, after looking over all the facts, why don't we separate the commonalities from the differences and then make a list of questions for the remaining evidence. Are we looking at multiple shooters again or just one? This is not a typical pattern for a sniper."

Sweets was amused, "Wow, Agent Booth. I didn't realize that you would think profiling would be helpful in this case."

"Shut it, Sweets. Didn't you say you were going to lie low?"

"Yah, Yah. Go ahead. This is… interesting… in more ways than one."

Booth glared at him.

"#1: There have been 6 people murdered by a single gun shot to the head."

"#2: Each victim was a young adult ranging in ages from 20-30 yrs old, Caucasian, men and women."

"#3: Each crime scene had a note left behind in a sealed clear baggie. Each note contained a map with the date and time of the shooting. The sniper, if that's who left the notes, has written the time using military time."

"#4: The first 5 shootings had a map that led to a body of a child ranging in ages from 5-10 yrs old. The map from the last scene hasn't led the agents to a body, yet, but it's still recent."

"This is wickedly out of the ordinary. Never seen a case like it," declared Sweets. "Dr. Brennan, what caught your attention?"

"I would like to find cause of death of the children and look for a pattern. According to a report filed by Dr. Clark, the first child suffered from suspicious fractures that may or may not have been cause of death." Bones continued after running through the reports again. "And it looks like we still need to find any links from all of our victims. It's the children being recovered that… I think we need to look at them for answers for motive."

Sweets was slouched back absent-mindedly playing with his pen while watching his team work through this mystery. "I like it."

"That's my, Bones! Aiming us in the right direction."

"Like a hose?"

He chuckled at the remembrance. He wasn't sure if she'd catch on. Sweets furrowed his brows.

"Do we have a map of the city?"

Sweets took that has his cue to jump in. "Since Angela is back, I've given her all of the maps and letters to scan into her computer. She'll call when she has any new information."

"Bones, where can I find a calendar?"

"I have one in my office. What are you thinking?"

"It's probably nothing. I would think that this would have already been looked at." He turned to Sweets. "What is it that you find so interesting?" Booth used air quotes to highlight the use of Sweets' favorite word.

"Do you know how may times you've touched Dr. Brennan in the last 20 minutes?

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Did you lock the door?"

"Mmm. This was a great idea, Booth. How long do you think we have before he gets back with lunch?"

"Not long enough. 'Shh' and let me kiss you."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOX**

"Uh, why were the blinds down and the door locked?" asked Sweets. He looked back and forth between the two.

"It's called jet lag, Sweets."

Brennan followed Booth, "There have been studies that show that the optimal nap time is 20-30 minutes."

"Right. Agent Booth, you may want to fix yourself up before the press conference."

**XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOX**

This isn't an ideal time to be doing this 'return to work' evaluation, but we don't have a choice. I'm going to be filling out temporary paper work in order to observe your working relationship, your return from war, Booth, and how the sniper shootings could be affecting you.

"So that's why you're stuck to us like glue? You're babysitting us?

"Well, I wouldn't put it like that."

"Well I would," announced Brennan. "I think Sweets is obligated professionally to determine if we are still effectively working together whether he was asked to or not. Why is there glue involved?"

"It's just an expression, Dr. Brennan."

"Who's side are you on?"

"I'm not on any side Booth. We're the center. We must hold. And you just came back from a war zone and I just came back from the jungle… that may have some effect on our performance."

"Thanks you, Dr. Brennan."

"It's just common sense Sweets."

"Ya, thanks for that short-lived compliment."

"Well, it's only common sense considering we didn't speak to each other for 7 months and now we're hitting the sheets."

"Bones! What are you doing?"

In an equally low voice, "There's nothing to worry about with Sweets. He has to keep everything confidential. Besides, he has a need to get all shrinky."

Still in a hushed voice, he continued. "Using my vocabulary now? I don't think the 7 months hurt us, do you?"

"Wow, Dr, Brennan. That's quite an expression for you."

"Is there an expression for walls, too?"

"I think I could have done without that visual. Agent Booth, maybe you want to monitor the cultural language lessons." He smirked at Booth who looked mortified.

Booth whispered in her ear. She looked up at him, "Pay-backs are sometimes fun, too."

"You're going to be the death of me."

"I would certainly hope not Booth. We would lose the center."

"Is that all, Bones?"

"Well, no. But it appears that I'm the only one that wants to talk about the other relationship."

Sweets couldn't keep it in anymore. The laughter was loud and had curious interns looking towards her office.

"Bones, don't say anything more. Please." His voice was low but stern and it shocked her a little. It only made Sweets laugh some more and the people outside her door dying of curiosity.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Booth, are you OK?"

"Yah, of course. Why do you ask?"

"You're pacing and flipping your poker chip. You'll be fine, Booth. Remember when you had to renew your firearms permit?" He nodded. "I was there. I'll be here this time, too."

"Thanks Bones. You're the best."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Booth couldn't understand how people could do this on a regular basis. With all the lights and flashes, he could barely see anyone. Although, that was probably a good thing. He was suddenly glad that they had run through the details of what would be shared with the media and what questions to expect. Confidence was not something he was usually lacking. He was relieved when he was able to step away from the microphones.

"Did I do alright? I'm not sure I can remember what I just said."

"You did fine, Booth. Just think, by the end of this case you'll be a pro at his."

His only thought being that this case needed to end quickly because he didn't think this was something he really wanted to be a pro at doing.

"Seeley?"

Booth turned around in shock. "Hannah? Wh.. What are you doing here?"

She confidently walked up to him for a hug and a kiss that was anything but chaste.

He pushed her away. "Hannah. Stop. You didn't answer me. What are you doing here?"

"Come on, Booth. You know that I'm a reporter. This is a big story. I should be the one asking you that question. Shouldn't you still be in Afghanistan?"

He couldn't find his next words and stood there staring at her.

"You must be Bones. I've heard so much about you."

"My name is Dr. Temperance Brennan. Booth hasn't mentioned anything about you."

Booth thought he just might be ill.

"Tall pretty blonds are his type and we have been very busy since he returned yesterday. He probably didn't forget about you. You look like you would be quite difficult to forget."

"Um, thanks. I think."

"Booth, are you feeling alright?"


	9. Making & Breaking Connections

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Spoilers:** Seasons 5 & 6

**Rating:** T

**What Could Have Been**

**Chapter 9: Making & Breaking Connections**

"Booth? Are you alright?" asked Brennan a second time.

"Uh, yah. I'm just surprised." He turned to face Hannah. "I know this is your job, but the only place I remember you is in Afghanistan."

Hannah laughed, "Yes, I suppose that makes sense. My mind only remembers you in fatigues."

He finally smiled a little. He was glad that she understood. His hand cupped the back of his neck to massage it quickly. This told Brennan that he was stressed. "I think we need to get back to the lab. It was nice meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you, too. Seeley, perhaps we can get together sometime time to catch up while I'm in town."

"We're pretty swamped right now, Hannah. If it weren't for this current case, we could probably have lunch together sometime."

"You can have lunch with Hannah, tomorrow. I can certainly work on my own for awhile."

Booth looked at her and she read sadness in his eyes. "I wouldn't feel right about leaving you with the work. I'm sorry Hannah. This just isn't a good time. I'm the lead investigator and you're a reporter. That's not a good mix right now."

"I hadn't thought of that. You're absolutely right Booth." Booth gave Brennan a slight smile to thank her for her understanding of the situation. "Well, I suppose we'll be seeing you at the next press conference. Have a good evening, Hannah."

"Please forgive me. I wasn't even thinking about our jobs."

Hannah took it all in stride which didn't surprise Booth. She was a kind-hearted, independent, and confident young woman that just went with the flow of things rather than trying to control every situation. He didn't doubt that her sentiment was genuine.

"Same time, same place."

Booth laughed at their inside joke. He finally let his shoulders relax. This was just Hannah. "Bye, Hannah."

"Bye, Seeley."

Booth watched her walk away for a few moments before turning around to Bones.

"I suppose we need to talk."

"If you want to tell me about Hannah, that's fine. I gathered from your conversation that you knew each other in Afghanistan. You're home now and I hope that it's without regrets that you have started to share your heart with me." He stopped and stole a sweet kiss from her. "Bones, I don't regret anything with you. You're the only woman I love. And Hannah already knows that. I didn't just start sharing my heart with you, Bones. You've had my metaphorical heart for years." That made her laugh, which in turn put the first genuine smile on his face that afternoon. The next kiss they shared was warm, passionate, and full of promise and hope.

When they reached his SUV, she faced him instead of getting in right away. "Booth, you know how hard it is for me to share my heart with another person. You waited far too long for me. I'm glad I wasn't too late. But I wouldn't have blamed you if you had remained with Hannah."

"Bones, don't..."

She put a finger on his lips. "I want to finish." He sighed and nodded. "I wouldn't have taken the next step in our relationship yesterday if I didn't love you and trust you. I'm not upset if you had an intimate relationship with Hannah and you don't have to tell me anything about it."

"But I want to. We've always agreed not to hide things from each other when we were only work partners. I don't want to change that now we've added intimacy to our partnership. She surprised me, today. I don't know when I would have told you about Hannah, but I wouldn't have intentionally kept that from you. So, I do want to tell you about her, just not in a place that is 'ours'."

"I understand."

"Thank you." He just held her for awhile. "I am the luckiest man alive to be the one who captured your love and trust. I mean that, Bones. If I have to remind you of that every day, I'll gladly do it." He relaxed and flashed his charming smile. "I'll gladly remind you every morning when I wake up next to you. What do you say to that Bones?"

"I say we get some dinner and work a little… and then play more than just a little. I believe you were hoping for a fantasy tonight."

"Mmm. I like the sound of that. But, Bones, as long as I'm with you, all of my dreams have come true."

Eventually he released her from his lips and out of his arms so that they could leave.

**XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOX**

**At Brennan's Apartment**

_**(Bones talking appears in italics.)**_

"_Booth, what is it that has your attention returning to those dates? They look completely random to me."_

"That's why it bothers me. Everything the sniper's done has been so methodical and planned. The randomness of these dates just doesn't fit the standard profile of organized murderer. Unless he really is complex with his organization and disorganization, then there is something I'm missing."

"_Let me print a calendar so that we can make notes on it."_

"Great idea. Thanks Bones."

November 1

November 11

November 17

November 27

November 30

December 10

Booth circled the dates and studied it for any patterns. "It still looks random."

"_Let's do the obvious… write everything we see no matter how ridiculous it sounds."_

"Why not? Well, Nov. 1 was a Monday. Can't get anymore obvious than that." He smirked.

Brennan wrote Monday in the box. _"Nov. 1 is the first day of the month."_

"You topped me there, Bones."

She laughed softly and shook her head before writing it in the box_. "OK… this may be going too basic, but it's the first week of the month."_

"Alright Bones! Give me five!"

"_Yes! I know what that means!"_

Booth laughed so hard that he couldn't stop. "Bones!" *_laughing_* "Help me." *_laughing_* "My stomach" *_laughing_* "hurts."

She crawled on top of him on the carpeted floor and laughed with him. _"It wasn't that funny Booth."_

"Bones!"

"_I think you're giddy from exhaustion and stress. Giddy like a girl!"_

"Bones!"

"_You're in superb shape Booth. How could your stomach be hurting?"_

"Bones!"

"_Ok, Ok. I'll be right back."_

She returned laughing almost as hard as Booth. And then it happened. A cup of cold water splashed on his face. Everything was quiet for a few moments.

"What did you do that for Bones?"

"_It worked. Didn't it?"_ She laughed and ran to the kitchen.

He raced into the kitchen after her only to be met by another cold cup of water. It stopped him in his tracks. "Ok, now you're in trouble."

She squealed and tried to run past him but there wasn't enough room. He swung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. _"Put me down!"_

He let out a fake sinister laugh. "Not yet, Bones. Not yet."

"_What are you going to do?"_

He pinched her backend and she squealed. He laughed when she started squirming. "I've got you now, Bones. You're not getting away. Hey! Don't do that!"

"_All's fair in love and playing. Is that what you say, Booth?"_

"How could I forget your quick learning curve! Hey! Stop pinching my butt!"

He threw her down on the bed gently and crawled on top of her.

"_Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?"_

"I do believe that a brilliant scientist once told me that kisses do not heal."

"_Seeley Booth!"_

"What? If you steal my lines then I can steal yours!"

They settled into a long passionate kiss. Breathless, Brennan managed to speak. _"That's not the only thing you can steal."_

Mmm. "Bones, I think we're done working. It's play time."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOX**

**Wednesday, December 15, 2010**

_**(Bones talking appears in italics.)**_

The newspaper was left on the counter. In its place was the calendar that started the fun the evening before.

"OK, Bones. We can do this. No laughing."

"_Yes, Sergeant Seeley Booth!"_

He rolled his eyes and took another tentative sip of the steaming cup of coffee in front of him. "I went ahead and filled in the silly stuff on all the other dates. Look at this."

"They're not in order, but they are on different days of the week."

"_And the sniper hasn't missed a week. This should be week 7." _

"We're missing Sunday. But we've already passed Sunday for this week. Maybe the sniper is done.

"_That could be, but I still think the answers we need are with the children. I really need to get to the lab and help Clark."_

"Chop, chop! Let's get going, Bones." She raised her eyebrows at him and he charmed her with his smile.

"_It's a good thing you're so cute!"_

"You didn't think so when I rehired you."

"_How do you know what I was thinking? Knowing me like you do now, do you really think I would have gone with you if I didn't want to?"_

"Aww, Bones. Are you admitting that my charming smile works on you?"

"_Maybe a little."_

"Come here you cute little squint!"

"_I'm not cute."_

"You're right." He kissed the shock off of her face. "If I'm cute, then you're adorable."

"_I am not adorable, either."_

"Think what you want, Bones. I think you're adorable."

"_I thought you said I was hot,"_

"Shhh! I can't think like that right now. Chop, chop! To the car before it's too late."

"_Too late for what, Booth?"_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Angela turned around to see Agent Studly walking into her office.

"What happened to Bren?"

"She's working with Clark. She's thinking that the important evidence is in the bones of the children."

"Well, Brennan's rarely wrong. Don't tell her I said that."

"Your secret's safe with me, Ange. Whatcha got for me?"

"I'm sorry Booth. I haven't found any connections between the current crime scenes or with the burial sites."

"Damn, I was so convinced this was done by an organized sniper."

"It's not too late, Booth. What other angles have you been working on?"

Booth brought out the calendar, files, and all of their latest notes.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**2:00 PM ~ Team Debriefing**

Brennan raced in at the last minute.

"Whoa! Those arms are flapping. What did you find, Bones?"

"I don't know what it all means yet, but I may have found a connection between the children."

"Let's get it on the calendar. Bones, you really had a great idea. Angela made a similar one that's much bigger to meet our needs. It's on the Angelator."

Sure enough, when saw the Angelator, she was looking at calendars for November, December, and January and they took up the whole length of the large screen. "Wow, Ange! This is perfect!"

**Nov. 1 (Monday) – 13:00 hrs**.

Male 20 yrs. Old – victim of sniper, bullet wound to the head.

Male 5 yrs. Old – remains found from the map left at the scene of the crime; suffered from a suspicious rotational break to the femur.

**Nov. 11 (Thursday) – 11:00 hrs.**

Female 23 yrs. Old – victim of sniper, bullet wound to the head.

Female 8 yrs. Old - remains found from the map left at the scene of the crime; suffered from a suspicious rotational break to the femur.

**Nov. 17 (Wednesday) – 17:00 hrs.**

Male 24 yrs. Old - victim of sniper, bullet wound to the head.

Male 9 yrs. Old - remains found from the map left at the scene of the crime; suffered from a break to the mandible.

**Nov. 27 (Saturday) – 9:00 hrs.**

Female 21 yrs. Old - victim of sniper, bullet wound to the head.

Female 6 yrs. Old - remains found from the map left at the scene of the crime; suffered from several breaks to varying bones in her body.

**Nov. 30 (Thursday) – 15:00 hrs.**

Male 25 yrs. Old – victim of sniper, bullet wound to the head.

Male 10 yrs. Old - remains found from the map left at the scene of the crime; suffered from several breaks to varying bones in her body including some ribs.

**Dec. 10 (Friday) – 10:00 hrs.**

Female 22 yrs. Old - victim of sniper, bullet wound to the head.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**4:00 PM ~ Press Conference **

Booth noted once again that the team had made progress with the evidence. They weren't ready to release the names of any suspects. And they still believed that there wasn't any reason for people to stop going about their normal routines. The questions from the reporters were basically the same until Hannah spoke.


	10. Play Along with Me

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Spoilers:** Seasons 5 & 6

**Rating:** T+ (Note the slight change in rating for this chapter… Enjoy :)

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_**From Chapter 9**_

_Wednesday, December 15, 2010_

_**4:00 PM ~ Press Conference **_

_Booth noted once again that the team had made progress with the evidence. They weren't ready to release the names of any suspects. And they still believed that there wasn't any reason for people to stop going about their normal routines. The questions from the reporters were basically the same until Hannah spoke._

**What Could Have Been**

**Chapter 10: Play Along with Me**

**Booth's POV**

Booth had noticed Hannah in the crowd and had been able to avoid her until now. He wasn't sure why the thought of her doing her job was causing him to be anxious. Hesitantly, he called on her.

"Ms. Burley from CNN…"

"Thank you Agent Booth. Would you happen to be working on any other cases right now?"

What was she up to? "This is the only case I have been assigned to. I believe the public would like my full attention given to solving it."

"Yes, but I have discovered that there is another case that the FBI is investigating. It's my understanding that bodies of young victims are being discovered."

"The FBI always has several cases open at one time. It's best for us to focus on the current sniper investigation."

"Just one more question, Agent Booth."

How did she find out about the children's remains being discovered? Where was she going with this?

"It's my understanding that you are working with your partner on this case, Dr. Temperance Brennan. What would Dr. Brennan and the Jeffersonian be doing on a case like this? Isn't her specialty with Bones and would she not be more useful on the previous case I mentioned?"

"Please give me one moment, Ms. Burley."

**Brennan's POV**

What is he doing? She heard Hannah's questioning. Booth can't possibly believe that I would successfully be able to answer her without giving away too much information.

"Bones," he spoke to her in a soft voice. "I'm taking you out there with me." Before she could protest, he explained, "Undercover Bones. Pretend that you are undercover and just follow my lead. OK?" She was skeptical, but this was Booth. "Do you trust me to help you?"

"Yes, of course. But…"

"You can do this Bones. I'm not leaving you out there alone."

He led her out in front of the microphones with his hand at the small of her back.

"I'd like to introduce Dr. Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian Institute. Dr. Brennan is a forensic anthropologist and has been very helpful working as a contractor to the FBI. She assists in many FBI cases. As far as being my partner, she often involves her whole team." He looked at her. "Dr. Brennan, would you say that this current sniper case has involved your whole forensic team?"

"Yes, of course. Dr. Hodgins, for example, has been invaluable to us this week."

Booth took over again, much to Brennan's relief. That wasn't so bad. "At every scene, we have a team of people specialized for looking at different types of evidence. Dr. Brennan mentioned Dr. Hodgins. He takes samples of the surrounding particles at the scene. He's our bug and slime guy."

Brennan glared at him. "Agent Booth, Dr. Hodgins has multiple doctorates degrees. You should refer to him as an entomologist."

Booth gave her his charm smile and also flashed it to his audience. Was he trying to charm them like he charmed people as Tony in Vegas? She wondered what she should do. Obviously, she couldn't be Roxie.

"Yes, but 'bug and slime guy' has a ring to it. I don't think he minds that I call him that. Do you?"

"Booth, I think that you're the only one who could get away with that."

The crowd of reporters laughed softly.

"We could bring him to the press conference tomorrow for any questions the press would like to ask of him," Booth continued.

"I'm not sure that's such a great idea. You know conspiracies are a hobby of his. What if he jumps boat to their side? Where would we be?"

"Jumps ship, Bones. What if he jumps ship?"

This drew a healthier laugh from the reporters. From what Brennan could tell, the only reporter not enjoying the show was Hannah.

**Hannah's POV**

How did things get so far out of control? She thought for sure that she had found a newsworthy link between the two cases; one that would bring attention to her and CNN. Instead of the press asking straight forward questions about Dr. Brennan's role in the investigation, they were falling for her diversion tactics. The men in the audience seemed captivated. How sexist! She was beautiful, but how could that interfere with the job of a reporter? She was taking this seriously and deserved breaking news reports. If things weren't bad enough, the hot shot reporter in the back from a local news station asked an inappropriate off-topic question.

"Dr. Brennan, is it true that you authored the famous crime stories where and FBI agent and a forensic anthropologist like yourself are the main characters?"

Dr. Brennan lost her composure. Why hadn't Seeley ever told her this?

Seeley looked at Dr. Brennan admiringly. It made her want to be sick. "You've been discovered once again, Bones."

Another reporter from the back shouted, "My wife would love to have your autograph, Dr. Brennan. And it just may get me out of the doghouse, too."

Several of the reporters laughed. Dr. Brennan looked at Seeley for an answer. He responded for her. "We've been very busy as you are aware. If it is possible, and that is a big "if", we'll see what we can do about a special book signing for our wonderful press. What do you think, Bones?"

"I can do that. But it may be more logical to conduct that once the case is solved."

"That's Dr. Brennan, always the sensible and logical one. I'd like to call an end to today's press conference. We'll be back tomorrow. Same time, same place."

Hannah couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. He looked right at her when he said those words to their inside joke, "Same time, same place." And he had the nerve to wink at her!

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Hodgins came running up to the scene. "Hey, dude. That was so cool. Do I really get to be on camera tomorrow as the expert bug and slime guy?"

"I was sort of kidding to distract the reporters from Hannah's questions. Do you really want to do that?"

"Hell yah!"

Brennan looked troubled. "Hodgins, how did you get in here past security?"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"You did great, Bones!" He leaned over and kissed her quickly on the lips just as the light was turning green.

"I felt like I was under a microscope. You seemed to be playing with the reporters like you were Tony playing an act for the bad guys."

"That's a good way to look at it."

"But I wasn't sure what to do or say. It's not like I could be Roxie."

Booth chuckled. "You did fine, really." He glanced over to look at her. "Are you tired?"

"Yes, but I think I'll regain some energy once I've eaten and am actively working on something."

"Ya know, I believe I have a fantasy you were going act out with me. Does Roxie feel like playing tonight?" He could see the glint in her eyes. "You've had them, too... fantasies about Roxie and Tony." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Let's go home, Tony. I'm not hungry for food anymore."

The day had instantly been forgotten as only thoughts of Tony and Roxie entered their minds. Booth was usually mild tempered in rush hour traffic. Today, he understood a little better the meaning of road rage. He needed to get to Bones' apartment now!

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

After throwing his SUV into park, he jumped out and ran to Brennan's side to open her door. Instead of taking Booth's hand to help her out, she pulled him close, wrapped her legs around his waist, and slid her arms around his neck. He groaned into her hair and attempted to capture her lips with his.

"Uh,uh. If you kiss me now, we'll never make it inside, Tony." Oh, she was so good at playing Roxie. Just her voice drove him wild with lust. He carried her to her apartment building. They hardly noticed the surprised look from the doorman. On the elevator, they couldn't hold back any longer. Their kisses were hot and seductive. When the doors opened to her floor, they were greeted with a gasp from an elderly lady and a whistle from her husband. Booth turned red and apologized.

"Roxie, your key."

She placed it in his hand. "Hurry, Tony. I need you."

He flung the door open and slammed it shut behind him. As soon as he set her feet on the floor, they started tearing off clothes.

"Tell me, Roxie. How does your fantasy go?" She laughed seductively. "You are so damn sexy, Roxie. Play with me. Do what you want with me."

She whispered in his ear and elicited a moan from him. "Yes, I want that to. I want you so badly." He carried her to her bedroom and shut the door. "Ride me, Roxie. Ride me for as long as you'd like."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Author's Notes: Did you like it: The press conference? Hannah? The seduction?**


	11. I'm Counting on You

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Spoilers:** Seasons 5 & 6

**Rating:** T

**What Could Have Been**

**Chapter 11: I'm Counting on You**

Booth hadn't really been able to doze. He was too wound up even though he felt weightless from all the love he had poured into their love-making. Instead, he watched his Bones slumber while he thought about all the times they had shared together over the years. He thought about how he thought he may never have a chance for a relationship with Brennan when they went their separate ways. He thought about Hannah and how she made things easier for him. Now he had regrets about it and was thankful it ended before it was too late. The thought of settling for second best made him cringe. He figured that he could eventually find someone to share the rest of his life with and be relatively happy, but it just wasn't enough. And when he arrived home and saw her in the airport, he wondered how he ever thought he could. He wanted to spend the rest of his life proving to her how much he loved her and showing her they belonged together. He wanted the happily ever after… not the kind in children's fairy tales, but the kind that made them better people, the kind with challenges along the way that they would get through together. Whether she would ever agree to marriage with him wasn't even necessary anymore. He once thought that he needed that. But he now knew he had been wrong. As long as she was part of his life in every way, he couldn't be happier. He studied her sleeping form snuggled up against him, aching to run his hands down the curves of her body. They had only been together for a short couple of days. Would she like being woken up seductively or was she the kind of person who woke up gradually on her own in search of coffee before she could function? Either way, he wanted to find out. Either way, he wanted her next to him every night and wake up next to her every morning. He heard a little moan and he tried to look over her to see her face.

"Bones? Are you awake?"

"Barely," she giggled. "I feel like mush. I don't know how you do it."

He chuckled. "How I do what exactly?"

"How you can keep going and going and I still want more. It's thrilling and frightening at the same time. What are you doing to me?"

He knew he needed to answer her. He just didn't know how, yet. So he kissed her gently, pulled away slightly, and gazed into her eyes. "First of all, I honestly don't know how I'm keeping up with your sexual appetite." He grinned. "But I'm so glad I can. So I have to ask you, what are you doing to me, Dr. Brennan?"

He could tell that he had surprised her the way her eyes widened. "I… I assumed this was natural for you."

"Oh, Bones, I'm cocky enough to admit that I'm good in bed, but I've never had this much stamina. It's all for you." He kissed her passionately. He pulled away, eventually, wanting to finish answering her questions. "As far as what I'm doing to you… I'm making love to you, with you. I have loved you for so long that it almost feels as though we've always been like this but at the same time it feels so brand new every time. Before you say anything, I know. That's not possible. It's irrational. I know, Bones." She smiled at the way he could read her mind. But she understood him some how. "And, Baby, I'm thrilled and frightened, too."

"But… But you can't be frightened! I don't know how to be in a long-term relationship. I'm counting on you to help me, to encourage me. Why are you frightened?"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Cam had just hung up from a call from Director Cullen. She swiftly and gracefully carried herself to the platform where she found Wendall and Dr. Clark. "We have a body."

"A child?" asked Wendall.

"I'm afraid so. Where are the rest of my people? The body will be here within the hour."

Wendall spoke up. Cam noticed that he wasn't as timid as he once was before her core team left for places scattered around the globe. He was also more confident with his findings in the lab.

"I last saw Sweets with Angela in her office. I haven't seen the love birds since they left for the press conference." Clark groaned. But it didn't deter Wendall. "I haven't seen Hodgins since he ran out of here about a ½ an hour ago. He was watching the press conference, the very long press conference, and he said he needed to get there fast. That's all I know."

Angela was walking up to the platform. "Wendall, I've forgotten how talkative you can be." He blushed and they shared a knowing glance. "But I didn't know you were going to take over my job of knowing the what, where and whys of everybody coming and going."

Clark mumbled something about the lab becoming the social club once again.

"Angela, I'm sure you can still shed some light on the whereabouts of our missing people. After that, I want the scoop on Booth and Dr. Brennan," admitted Cam.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Booth's heart clenched with a mix of despair and desire. "Shhh, Baby. It's not like that. It's the normal kind of fear that comes with a serious relationship or any life changing event." He kissed the crease that appeared on her forehead. "When I first entered my new position as a special agent in charge, I have to be honest. I was a nervous wreck."

"But Booth, that's ridiculous! You're the best agent they have."

He gave her a quick soft kiss on her lips. "I wouldn't be who I am today without you, Bones. But that's not point. The point is that I had new responsibilities and people were counting on me. If I messed up, it would affect more people than ever before. It took me awhile to settle in and trust myself to be an effective leader and part of the team. It's similar to you and me." Brennan looked skeptical. "Just hear me out, Bones. We have been great partners over the years. We have the best success rate in the D.C. office."

"I think the best in the country would be more accurate, Booth." He smirked.

"I gotta tell you, Bones, I've never been so close to anyone as I've been with you. You've been my best friend for years. You know me better than I think I know myself sometimes." He had been sitting up leaning his back against the head board since she became terrified with the turn in the conversation. Now she gently climbed onto his lap and let him snuggle her to himself. "I've been just as frightened as you about losing that relationship. But I'm more frightened of losing you by dating other people to fill the void. I don't want to drift apart like that. Usually spouses are best friends. I'd never leave you, but it's difficult to have two best friends, Bones."

"But Angela and I are very close friends."

"But who do you spend most of your time with outside of work hours?"

"I hadn't thought of it that way."

"I know. And it's okay. It hurt like hell, but I know why you pushed me away."

They sat silent for awhile. "I still don't understand the connection, Booth."

"I'm trying to think of how to say it without causing you any grief or give you reasons to panic." He held her more tightly and kissed the top of her head. "Bones, I love you so much and I don't want to mess it up. I couldn't live a normal life without you after knowing what I know now. Knowing how you feel about me. Knowing how I feel inside of you. Knowing the way you taste and the sensation you bring to my skin. You asked me how I could keep going. Bones, I can't get enough of you. Just that can be unsettling since I've never felt that way before."

"Not even with Rebecca?"

"With no one else. Not even when I was a teenager." That brought a laugh from her and he couldn't help the grin that graced his face. He knew she would appreciate the logic she had once heard her spout to an unsuspecting Sweets while he listened through his ear piece in the interrogation room a couple of years ago. "But on a more serious note, Bones, the responsibility for not messing things up in my new FBI role is like the fear of the responsibility of not messing up our relationship because you're counting on me. Having you count on me is so much more important than a bunch of agents counting on me. And it frightens me. I don't want to let you down. I know I love you and would never hurt you, but the fear is there no matter how irrational it is."

Booth trembled in her arms. He felt more exposed than he already was underneath of her. He wished he knew what she was thinking.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Hodgins was on cloud nine and deep in thought as he entered the lab. He went straight to Ange's office with the intention of taking his sweet wife home. She must be exhausted. She had been taking naps every evening before dinner and he worried that the jet lag was wearing on her more than they expected.

"Ange, did you see the rest of the press conference?"

She turned around to see her very adorable man…. a man that she was so grateful to have married. Thinking about how close they came to throwing away their happiness made her shiver.

"Are you okay, Ange? Are you cold? It seems quite warm in your office."

"I'm fine Hodgie. I was just excited to see my man." She snuggled into his arms for a passionate kiss."

Cam walked through the door and coughed loudly. "You know, I never once had to threaten to use a hose while you were in Paris. Several months on a honeymoon hasn't calmed you down?" She shook her head in despair.

"Sorry Cam," Hodgins said sheepishly.

"Just try and keep it at home, okay?" They shook their heads in agreement. "Now that we have Hodgins back, when can we expect Booth and Brennan?"

"After the conference, I was able to talk to Booth about answering questions at tomorrow's press conference," he beamed.

"Wow, really?"

"You weren't watching it were you, Ange?"

"Sorry. Sweets and I were pretty busy."

"That's okay. I'll catch you up on it later." He turned back to Cam. "Cam, I don't think Booth and Dr. B. had planned on returning to the lab tonight."

"Fine. I'll call them in. We have another body coming in."

The atmosphere changed to a sober one. It wasn't long before they were examining the decayed body of a young child that was discovered using the map provided at the scene of the last sniper shooting. This was the first body the team would be examining since arriving from their various destinations last weekend.

Angela never liked this part of the investigations. But she felt incredibly nauseous all of a sudden standing up there on the platform. She reasoned it was because she had been away from it all for seven months. Cam took notice and became concerned. "Angela, are you feeling okay?" Angela looked up at her boss and the sudden movement made her stomach lurch. She immediately ran from the platform and set off the alarms. Cam grabbed Hodgins' arm to stop him. "Let me. I suspect she's in the ladies restroom."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Booth returned to the bedroom with dinner. After setting the tray down on the short dresser, he went in search of his Bones. The door to the bathroom was opened slightly and he poked his head in. She was still soaking in the tub as she smiled up at him.

"Dinner's ready."

"Thanks Booth. I was just about to get out."

"Do you need any help?" he asked with a sparkle in his eyes.

"No." She watched the sparkle leave his eyes and turn to disappointment. "But I wouldn't mind the attention." She stood and he was mesmerized by the water running done her bare creamy skin. "Would you hand me a towel, Booth?" She smirked.

He reached for the towel but wouldn't let her have it. Instead, he wrapped her in it and cuddled her for a few moments before gently drying her off. He grabbed another towel for her hair before picking her up to carry her into the bedroom.

"Booth, I thought we were having dinner."

"We are having dinner… in bed."

"I think I could get used to this."

"Me too, Bones. Me too."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Feeling better?" he asked her once they were finished eating.

"I'm full, relaxed, and clean. Thank you for taking care of me."

"Dr. Brennan is saying 'thank you' for being taken care of? Pinch me."

He held out his arm, but instead of being pinched, he was playfully slapped. "Don't get used to that."

He laughed at her. "I wouldn't think of it," he said with a smirk and a wink.

"I thought about what you said while I was relaxing in my bubble bath."

He chose to wait to hear what she had to say hoping it was what he wanted her to say. A knocking on the door traveled to the bedroom. "Were you expecting someone?"

"The only people who know that I'm home are people working the case. I'd better see who it is."

"Why don't you let me? I'm a little more decently dressed. Not that I don't like seeing you dressed in a towel, but I want that look all to myself." He bent over and pecked her cheek. "Call me selfish."

She laughed. "Do you even have anything on under those sweats?"

"Nope. But you're the only one who needs to know that. Besides, it's less to take off when I get back." He kissed her briefly as she ran her hands down his chest and toned abdomen before he regrettably pulled away. The knocking on the door sounded again. Booth walked out of the bedroom and called out that he was coming. Booth looked through the peep hole and sighed. He opened the door and stepped aside to allow Hodgins to enter.

"Well, I have an idea why you and Dr. B weren't answering your phones."

"What are you doing here, Hodgins?" Booth hadn't shut the door hoping that he could get rid of him quickly.

"Dude, Cam is counting on us to solve this case. And another body just arrived."

Before either of the two men could say anything else, another person appeared at the door.


	12. Start Spreading the News

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Spoilers:** Seasons 5 & 6

**Rating:** T

**Author's Notes:** This is pretty much a short filler chapter. I hope you enjoy the humor and fluff.

**What Could Have Been**

**Chapter 12: Start Spreading the News**

_From chapter 11:_

"_What are you doing here, Hodgins?" Booth hadn't shut the door hoping that he could get rid of him quickly._

"_Dude, Cam is counting on us to solve this case. And another body just arrived."_

_Before either of the two men could say anything else, another person appeared at the door._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Caroline! How the hell are you? I've missed you, ya know." He attempted to give her a hug and she stepped back.

"Don't try and sweet talk me, Cherie. I was able to get you back here and you want a party?" She looked at Hodgins. "Well, maybe not you."

"A party for two, Cherie? Where is that girlfriend of yours? I'd like to talk to her. And don't even try and tell me you're just partners. You're standing here in nothing but a pair of sweatpants, with mussed up hair and a goofy grin."

Booth gulped and blushed.

She looked back at Hodgins. "You can go. I've got things covered here."

Hodgins looked a tad bit intimidated and started to leave. Booth turned around when he saw the look on his face.

"Bones!" he whined. He twirled her around and walked her to the bedroom.

"Booth, I want to hear what Caroline has to say to me."

"Not in that you're not." She glared at him with a warning sign that said, _"Back off, you can't control me." _

"Think logically, Bones."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Cam felt better after talking with Angela. She had a difficult time hiding her amusement and now that she left her office, she couldn't help but laugh quietly to herself.

Hodgins dared to return to the lab without Booth and Brennan. Cam raised an eyebrow at him. He quickly responded. "I'm sure they'll be here soon. Let's get started. We have Clark for…"

"You don't know for sure?" questioned Cam.

"Caroline showed up and told me to leave."

Sweets laughed as he walked up from behind. "I totally wish I could be a fly on that wall."

"No kidding! Dr. B. walked out of her bedroom in nothing but one of Booth's shirts."

"That's smokin'! Why wasn't I asked to go?"

Angela scoffed. She had been listening from her office. "You better not let Booth hear you talking like that unless you're asking for a death wish."

"Aww, Ange. You know I love your curves and they're the only ones I want to feel."

"That's good to hear, Hodgie. Very good."

Hodgins was relieved he had missed that land mine. Maybe she wants some attention tonight instead of extra sleep. He sauntered into her office for a little appetizer.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Aren't you coming Booth?"

"She didn't say she wanted to talk to me. I'll just stay here where it's safe."

Brennan rolled her eyes and stalked off to find Caroline.

"Hi Caroline. What brings you here?"

"We can get to that later. So, absence made the heart grow fonder?"

"If you mean that I realized that I shouldn't have said "no" to Booth then you're correct."

"You said "no" to Booth? When? Why didn't I know about this? Booth? I know you're listening."

Booth made himself seen but didn't approach the two women. "Caroline, this is a private matter. It's really none of your business."

"Of course it's my business, Cherie!" She turned back to Brennan. "Now tell me. Is he as good as he looks?"

"What?" yelled Booth.

Brennan smirked. She looked back at Caroline. "Better."

"Excuse us, Caroline. We need to have a private chat."

"I'd like to say, 'Take as long as you'd like,' but I can't. I'm hoping that we can get a break before tomorrow's press conference. Now go kiss and make up. I want to see you in the lab in ½ an hour. I'll let myself out."

"Bones, what the hell were you thinking? Caroline isn't going to let this go, you know."

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about Booth. You _are_ very good in bed. It's not like I gave her details. I haven't forgotten what's ours remains ours."

Booth was still red with embarrassment.

"We probably shouldn't defy Caroline's orders. Come here?" She wrapped herself around him and nipped at his ear lobe.

"Bones."

She whispered in his ear.

He responded with a grin. "That is definitely just ours."

They had already used up most of their time when they pulled apart. "Ya know, Bones, every time Caroline says something in public about us, you'll need to make it up to me."

She secretly loved that sexy, charming smile. "Well, I guess I should hope that Caroline is very out spoken, today." She laughed and he joined her.

"You drive me crazy, Baby. Do you know that?"

"I'm starting to find that out… "Baby"."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Author's Notes:** If you're waiting for an update on _He Called Me Bab_y, don't fret. It's coming soon. Thanks again for your reviews. I love them all. They always put a smile on my face… Here are just a few smile makers:

**BandBfan**

You don't see an insecure Booth very often but when you do you just have to love him...Not that I ever stop hehehe. Brennan, you can tell relies on his confidence about love and heart things very readily, and if he is showing cracks in his confident facade then Brennan will find the new relationship difficult to maintain without his assurances! Booth had a unique softness and vulnerability to him here and I liked that he made himself work through it with Brennan. Just loved it, thanks so much

**Tartantrace**

I loved Booth telling her about his fears - aw such a sweetie ;0)

**Alicia9876**

uh oh Who is at the door… Hannah? Cam? The sniper?... Love your work...Wish this is what was happening in season 6!

**Bella Paige**

Oh this is so good ... hahaha, love it ... can anyone say BUSTED

**SouthunLady**

I am so glad you are letting them be together. I wish it were so on the show. There are so many stories they could portray if HH would get off his butt and stop being scared.


	13. Booth Starts to Crack

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Spoilers:** Seasons 5 & 6

**Rating:** T

**Author's Notes:** I did watch the premier and I loved it. Specifics about what I thought are at the bottom of my profile page. That said, Hannah is still in the picture. So, I hope I didn't get too cheesy with fluff in the beginning of this chapter. I wrote this chapter 3 times! Hope you like it.

**What Could Have Been**

**Chapter 13: Booth Starts to Crack**

"Booth," he answered.

"We ordered subs from the diner, Cherie. Since you're not concerned about what time you get here, you get to pick it up. Thanks, Cherie!

"Caroline?"

He looked over at bones." She hung up on me."

"What did she want?"

"We're picking up dinner for the squints.

She laughed at first and then suddenly sobered. "You don't think they're stalling us for some reason, do you?"

"They wouldn't."

"They would."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Caroline got off the phone and looked at Hodgins. "Did you leak the juicy news about our favorite non-couple?" Angela squealed. I guess that answers my question. "Well, I have more!" she wore a conniving smile. She looked at Sweets. "I guess you got your wish, young man."

Why don't you call me _Cherie_ like the rest of them?"

"You need to grow up and use your grown-up words, first."

Hodgins was amused unlike Sweets. "By any chance were they playing a joke on the two of you? This just doesn't seem to be in their character, especially Booth who is so private about these things."

"I sure hope not! It took long enough! Besides, Booth was embarrassed when she offered juicy information about how he is in bed."

Angela squealed again. Sweets, Hodgins, and Cam dropped their jaws.

"As shocked as I am about their open display of affection, I thought they might get together when they returned," said Cam.

"Please don't tell us what Dr. B. said. I don't want to get shot, today."

Caroline snorted. Booth and Brennan entered the room and all went silent.

"Oh, hell. I don't know how big Caroline's mouth was, but act normal or I will you shoot. All of you."

Angela squealed a third time and ran to hug Brennan and then Booth. She turned back to Brennan, "Well, spill the beans, Sweetie. Is he as good as he looks?"

Booth instantly turned red. "What? Not again. What is with you people? What part of private in _private life_ do you not understand?"

"Oh relax, Big man. It's not like I haven't talked about you."

"What the hell?"

"Relax! I only spilled to the girls."

Booth raked his hands through his hair obviously annoyed. He looked at Bones, "Don't even think about it." She appeared to look innocent. "I'm not buying it." She smirked.

"It's not like I gave her details."

"I'm still waiting for those, Cherie." Booth glared at her.

"Bones, can we talk in your office while they eat?"

Caroline didn't look at all guilty. She just smiled a knowing smile at Cam. "We can always use it as leverage."

Cam responded positively, "And the way those two are focused on each other, we may need it."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Booth, you don't have to worry. I'm keeping my promise."

"I know that, Baby. That's not why I brought you here."

"It's not?"

"I wasn't hungry, at least not for food."

"Booth, we're at the lab."

"So what." He shot her a sexy smile. "Serves them right for all the gossip."

"She was all in. "And I do have shades and a lock on my door."

"That's the ticket!"

"I don't know what that means."

He pulled her close and kissed her. "It just means that you have it right and you are excited about it, too."

Within minutes, he had her on the couch and shedding clothes.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"What do you think they're doing in there?" asked Angela.

"Oh God. The hose is going to be working overtime." She groaned.

"Don't worry Cam. "We promised to be good."

"Speak for yourself, Hodgy."

"Work place. Does anyone see where we are?" groaned Clark.

"Okay people, get to work. We're not leaving until I say we have enough answers.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

It was late when the gang met in the conference room. "Let's wrap this up. I want some sleep tonight," barked Caroline. "What do you have for me."

The identity of the sixth child was made. Angela confirmed Brennan's suspicions about the children. All appeared to have been abused. All but the first child had been on record at local hospitals and reports were filed. Three were removed from their homes.

Booth started to become uncomfortable and Brennan took his hand for support. Sweets had developed a working M.O. for the killer. He decided that the organization pointed to one killer. He probably was between 30-35 years of age. He most likely has a wife and family. Evidence points to time served in the army; potentially he may have even been a ranger.

Booth was turning white. This was hitting too close to home. Sweets was watching him closely as he shared his opinion. It's probable that he was abused himself as a child.

Booth left the room with Brennan following him. All was quiet.

"Is that it, Sweets?" asked Cam.

"Almost. I also suspect that he feels remorse."

Caroline spoke up in disgust. "How do you figure that?"

"It stands to reason since he is leading the officials to there unmarked graves and everything so far has been very organized. It's possible that he felt justified in his actions towards the children. I think that tomorrow we need to focus on a link between the adults and children."

"There are some sick people in this world." replied Caroline. "I'm worried about Booth. Young man, do you think you're up to the responsibility the bureau has given you?"

"Ms. Julian, I have been working with them for over 3 years. I can handle it. I will ask for help from all of you, his friends, when I feel I need it. Angela, that includes you." She glared at him. "I mean it Angela. This is different from the usual moody Agent Booth." She finally nodded along with the rest of them.

"I think we should look for more information that would help us predict another shooting. That's a wrap. Let's get some sleep. I want to see everyone no later than 8:00 AM," ordered Cam.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Author's Notes:** I'm sorry that I didn't get this finished before the premier. But at least I have a way of "fixing" the story in fan fiction. LOL! I debated about watching the premier and I'm glad that I did. If you're interested in the details of what I liked and didn't like, you can read about it at the end of my profile page. I'm in deep shock right now… I seriously LOVED the premier even though there were a few things that I didn't like. Go read about it… especially if you didn't watch it because you were worried like me. And another surprise: I think I dislike Caroline more than I dislike Hannah.

**NEWS:** I don't know if this is new or if it was always there... the **Fox Bones home page **has a feature you can click on called: Will they or won't they? It's based on things that have happened throughout the series that I guess are supposed to keep us hopeful. Maybe they got the hint from the fans that their viewer ship may go down?


	14. The Center Must Hold

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Spoilers:** Seasons 5 & 6

**Rating:** T +

**Author's Notes:** Here's a fluffy and hot chapter. Please notice the rating for this chapter. I thought it was necessary to see the strength of their friendship and the foundation it gives to their sexual relationship especially after being away from each other for seven months.

**What Could Have Been**

**Chapter 14: The Center Must Hold**

Sweets approached Brennan's office quietly. He wasn't going to stay. He just needed to make contact. One minute was all he needed. The door was propped open slightly. He took out his white handkerchief and waved it through the door. About a minute later, Booth saw it.

"Sweets, get lost! I can't take any shrinky stuff right now."

"I come in peace."

Brennan rolled her eyes. "You have one minute Sweets." Booth glared at her.

"That's perfect." He was calmer than usual, playing off the mood of his favorite team. I only have three things I want to say and then I'll magically disappear. Don't say it Dr. Brennan." She saw a hint of a smile on Booth's lips.

"Booth." Booth growled at him. "All I want to say is, don't shut her out. She needs you as much as you need her. Dr. Brennan, don't push him but don't let him push you away either. And lastly, all of the squints have been ordered to leave you alone, Booth. It may seem harsh, but it's not forever. You need to be able to come to work without wondering if someone will ask you any annoying questions." He could visibly see Booth's shoulders begin to relax.

"What about you, Sweets? Does the rule apply to you?" His voice was still a bit rough.

"Yes and No."

"I don't know what that means," replied Brennan.

"It means I won't be bothering you while we are working. But when you are having your normal session, I have to be able to talk. Sound fair?"

Brennan looked to Booth. They were apart for a several months without contact and they could still read each other's eyes. Sweets was still truly amazed at the couple before him.

"We find that acceptable," answered Brennan.

"Alright then, I'll be leaving. If you have any questions, you know where to find me." And quick as lightening, he was gone leaving the partners to wonder if they just heard him right.

"Maybe he's sick," stated Brennan. Booth chuckled. She grabbed his hands to help pull him off of the couch.

"Do you want to drive?" Brennan's jaw dropped and she was speechless. It took a few moments for her to recover. "Offer's only open for 10 more seconds." She grabbed the keys and ran for the doors. He let out a belly laugh that would have eased the minds of their friends if they had still been there. "I'm right behind you, Bones!" he yelled.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"I'm too tired for a shower, but I know it would make me feel better."

He kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry I'm making this case harder for you."

"This isn't your fault. Your past isn't your fault anymore than the actions of a murderer. Please don't think that it is." She caressed her fingers through the hair at the back of his neck. "And you're not the one making it harder. Some parts of the case are making it harder for you so naturally it will be harder for me as well. What affects you affects me."

"How did I get so lucky to have you in my life, Temperance Brennan?"

"You're the one who believes in fate, Booth. You should already have the answer."

He laughed. "How about I help you with that shower?" he smiled seductively. "I can keep you from falling asleep standing up and possibly drowning."

She rolled her eyes at him for thinking she could actually drown in a shower. He led her to the bathroom with great enthusiasm before she could change her mind. "Wait," she whispered as she stilled his hands. He pouted. "I'm going to ignore that pout since you've had a rough day. Now be good and let me undress you."

His smile returned. "You expect me to say "no" to you?"

"That's the ticket!" she announced proudly. He chuckled.

"I want you to listen to me as I undress you."

"Are you going to get all shrinky on me, Bones?"

"I wouldn't do that. We just got Sweets to back off. Why would I invite nonsense?" He just smiled as he tried to hold back a laugh.

She slowly started to unbutton his shirt. "We're the center. And the center must hold." He wondered where she would go with this. "Sweets mentioned that the team won't be distracting you with questions and advice, but he didn't mention me. I'm going to politely refrain from all of that, as well." She didn't look up, yet. "We're in this together, Booth. And we'll get through this together." She slid his denim shirt off his shoulders. "They're depending on us." She ran her hands seductively across chest and abdomen and peppered him with gentle kisses where her hands had been. "It will be easier for me to comfort and support you if they aren't trying to help you through me. And I think they will be less distracted if they aren't trying to fix something they can't fix. Would you agree?" She finally looked in his eyes again. His eyes were getting darker and she wondered if he was processing anything she said. But he finally whispered that he agreed and she knew that he understood her.

She started working on getting the bottom half of Booth freed from his clothes. "You're amazing. Do you know that?" he asked.

She slid the belt from his jeans and then kissed him passionately. She moaned. "You're the amazing one, Booth. I'm going to need your direction in letting me know if I'm smothering you." She carefully unzipped him. "I don't know if I'll ever get enough of you." She caressed him before removing his pants completely. "I love the way you feel under my hands, under my lips, and against my bare body." He matched the increasing intensity of her moans.

"Oh, Baby, I feel the same way. You feel so incredibly smooth and sensual." She removed the final pieces of clothing and he pulled her tightly to him, kissing her and rocking himself against her. "Every time I see a metaphorical wall come down, I'm just overwhelmed that you're letting me in… me, Seeley Booth." He pulled back to look at her adoringly. "It's my turn," he whispered. He started by lifting her sweater over her head slowly. "You make me feel special. You make me feel wanted and loved." He caressed her from the shoulders and down her arms. "I will be here for you, too, and guide you when you need it, but don't feel inadequate, Bones." He took a break to spread kisses along her neck and enjoy the sounds she was making. "You're capable of loving and so much more. I have faith in us." He began caressing her breasts and she was finding it hard to talk, but she pressed on. She wanted and needed to finish this conversation.

"So, I think what you're saying is that we're actually supporting each other to help you get through this hard time with this case… Oh, that feels good… Don't stop." He slid her bra away giving him full access for his hands and mouth. "We're back to where I started. We're the center. And the center must hold." Her hands began to roam again as she discontinued talking.

"Yes. We're the center, Bones. You and me. Together."

"I love you, Booth."

"Oh Bones, I think I love you more everyday. If I wake up and find this is all a dream again, I don't think I'd be able to recover." He began to work on removing her slacks. "This is so much more intense than the coma dream."

"Maybe that's because it's real."

"In more ways than one."

"I don't know what that means."

He finally had her completely undressed and they stood in a loving embrace. "The second way that it's real is from not having this physical intimacy for so many years. We had all that time to develop a strong love for each other. I believe the intimacy is more meaningful, more intense, and more ready for making love and breaking the law of physics because it's founded on love rather than the other way around."

"I need you, Booth. I need those intense feelings."

"I need you, too, Baby." Hands and mouths were everywhere.

"Bed now. Shower later."

"I concur." He turned her towards the bed.

"Vehemently?"

"Oh yeah, Baby. Definitely."

He gently laid her down on the bed. "Watch me, Bones. Keep your eyes open for me, Baby. I want to see your eyes when I make you come." He didn't think he would ever get over the connection they shared while watching each other fall apart. Several minutes later, they relaxed in each other's arms, savoring the release from their love making.

"We're going to get through this, Bones."

"We're the center," she answered.

"And the center must hold," he finished. He kissed the top of her head. "Go to sleep, Baby. Sweet dreams."

**Author's Notes: Reviews have gone down a bit. Since I'm relatively new here, I'm going to guess it's because the new season started and the hiatis is done. Anyway, this was an intense chapter to write. Please let me know what you think... the good, the bad, and the ugly *_^**


	15. Good to Know

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Spoilers:** Seasons 5 & 6

**Rating:** T +

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the wait. My disappointment with the show has made it difficult for me to continue writing my first couple of stories that I started during the hiatus.

I hadn't planned on including any fluff in this chapter, but it became therapeutic. LOL! Hope you enjoy it. *_*

**What Could Have Been**

**Chapter 15: Good to Know**

_Thursday, December 16, 2010_

The next day sped by quickly for which Booth was especially grateful. It didn't give him extra time to become distracted by roaming thoughts about his past. Booth had spent time on base. Avoiding the press had been a chore. It required street clothes and borrowed vehicles. He returned to the Jeffersonian with a list of names and Sweets and Angela got to work narrowing the list to possible suspects related to their victims. Sweets was convinced that they needed to focus on the first victim that didn't have the abuse reported.

Booth and Brennan set out to interview family members related to the boy. "Booth, I think we're being…"

"followed."

She smiled, "Yeah, that's what I was going to say."

"Of course it was. You're the best at noticing details."

"Except where people are concerned."

"You don't give yourself enough credit. You've improved that skill because of your super squinty learning curve."

She laughed. "Super squinty?"

"I love your laugh."

She tilted her head with the smile that meant she was uncomfortable with the compliment. "Maybe we should concentrate on the media behind us. They're relentless."

"You should have seen me this morning. I even changed clothes and vehicles at a grocery store." He chuckled.

"Too bad Parker wasn't with you. He would have been thrilled with excitement."

"Yeah, he loves his dad's job a little too much." He had a wistful smile. "I get to see him for a few hours tomorrow evening. Would you like to join us?"

"I wouldn't want to intrude on your father & son time."

"Are you kidding me? You wouldn't be intruding, Bones."

"But Booth, you haven't seen him in seven months!"

"You're family and always have been. And he loves you." She looked at him unsure of how to respond. "Almost as much as I do. Of course, no one could ever love you as much as I do, Temperance."

Her eyes became watery at the use of her first name and he knew instinctively that he should change the subject. "I think we may have lost them." He was surprised when she brought the conversation back to Parker.

"Will you have him for Christmas this year?" He wasn't sure what to say. He hadn't really thought that far ahead. He didn't want to impose on Bones. Hopefully, Jared and Padme would be moving out soon. "Booth? If you're thinking you can't, stop. He can stay with us."

He liked the sound of _'us'_. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you, Bones." His voice was low and a little rough. Now they were both being sappy. _Wonderful_. _Time to turn this around or he wouldn't be able to talk to family members without being embarrassed with red eyes._

He looked at her with his charming smile. "Does that mean I get to sleep in your bed with you?"

"Of course it does."

"This will be the best Christmas ever."

"Parker will still be in the next room."

His smile faltered a little. "He sleeps like a log," he said hopefully.

"I don't know what that means."

"Not much wakes him up."

"You want to risk traumatizing your son?"

"Bones, what do you think Rebecca and Brent's life would be like if they constantly worried about that."

She thought about it for a moment. "You have a good hypothesis. I suppose we can carefully conduct an experiment."

He chuckled. "Only you would turn making love into a science experiment."

Brennan looked over at him and was relieved to find that he was amused instead of annoyed. She was also pleasantly surprised at how comfortable he was just now with talking about their intimacy.

"What are you thinking about that?"

"You and sex."

"What?" he squeaked.

She sighed. Maybe she had been wrong. Or maybe it was the word _'sex'_. "You're okay talking about it one minute and not the next? Is it just the word _'sex'_ that got you all embarrassed?"

"I'm not embarrassed. Just…. Just don't go saying things like that out of the blue." _Out of the blue?_ "I have to get out of this car in just a couple of minutes."

She looked down and saw the beginning of his concern. _Why hadn't she noticed that before?_

"Have you always been aroused by discussing sex and I just hadn't noticed it before?"

"Bones," he said as a parent may be warning a child.

"I suppose you were able to hide it with your suit coat. Good information to have."

"Bonesss," he whined.

"I think we should stop some place like a grocery store or mall to make sure we have lost the publicity hounds."

"That would have been a good idea five minutes ago. But it's not happenin' now."

She sighed.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

They approached a run down house and rang the doorbell. An elderly woman answered the door. "May I help you?"

"Yes, ma'am." He flashed his badge. "I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth and this is my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian Institute. We're here to talk about Jeffrey Williams. I believe he was your grandson?"

"Yes." She faltered over her words. "But I haven't seen Jeffy in years, ever since he disappeared."

"That's what we'd like to talk to you about, Ms. Williams. Hopefully we'll be able to help each other get some answers."

"After all of this time?" There were tears forming in her eyes.

"Dr. Brennan is the best anthropologist in the world. A case is never too old for her."

"Please come in. I'm afraid I don't have much to offer in the way of refreshments."

"Oh, that's fine. We wouldn't want to be a burden. We're just here to help."

She seemed to relax a little. They sat on old furniture that had seen a lifetime of use, yet the room was neat and tidy, a stark contrast to the outside of the home.

"Did you find, Jeffy?"

"Ms. Williams," Booth said in a sympathetic tone, "Dr. Brennan specializes in identifying bones."

She looked to Brennan expectantly. "I'm positive that we have found your grandson. We'd like to provide you with answers while helping us to solve some other cases, old and current."

"Bones!" Booth hissed.

"It's okay, Agent Booth." She turned once again to Brennan. "I can tell that you understand my pain and need for answers so I can properly lay him to rest, in my heart as well as physically even after all of these years." Brennan reached out to hold the woman's hand.

Booth felt pride mixed with love for his Bones. She's always surprising him. He was always learning form her. "Dr. Brennan and I have some questions you may find painful. Is there anyone you'd like to call to be with you?"

"No, no. I'm fine. Really."

"Who was raising Jeffy at the time of his disappearance?"

"His father, who is my son Steven, and his mother. They're divorced now. They never could get passed their loss. They blamed each other."

"Anyone else living in the home."

"His older brother, Stevie."

"Can you tell us about his parents and brother."

"His mother was a gentle woman to the outside world. But in reality, she had a violent temper behind closed doors. My Steven was a patient man. He thought he could change her. My eldest grandson was two years older than Jeffy. He was very protective of him and occasionally would bring him to my house after school."

"Was there a specific reason, other than brotherly instinct, for him to be protective of him." Booth noticed that she had been getting tense.

"Maggy adored Stevie. But I believe she had always resented Jeffy."

"For what reason?" asked Brennan.

"Jeffy wasn't her biological son."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Sweets."

He looked up at Angela who was trying to get his attention. "Did you find something?"

"Possibly. I was able to pull up his birth certificate. A death certificate has never been filed so his social security number is still in effect. Margaret Williams is not listed as his biological mother. I've also discovered that Margaret had been in the foster care system for most of her childhood. It doesn't look as if it was very stable. She was in six different homes before she was adopted at the age of 15."

"Good work Ange."

"What did you find?"

"His brother."


	16. Hacker

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Spoilers:** Seasons 5 & 6

**Rating:** T +

**Author's Notes:** For those of you who are still with me on this story, thank you! Sorry for the wait. My disappointment with the show has made it difficult for me to continue writing my "Maluku" and "Hannah" stories. I am determined to get them done and see some closure especially since I have more stories flooding my mind. This is a short chapter, but I hope it gets you back into the story. I hope to bring you more before the New Year.

**What Could Have Been**

**Chapter 16: Hacker**

The afternoon was intense as the team put together the information they had found. They believed they had found their suspect once Sweets, Booth, and Brennan shared information. When it came time to leave for the press conference, they had formulated a good amount of information. For the first time that week, they felt as if they had solid leads to work with.

**Suspect: Steven Williams Jr.** – discharged from special ops due to mental disturbances; trained sniper; brother of the first victim, Jeffrey Williams; worked at St. Joseph's Mercy Hospital before and after his military service but failed to return to work after October 31; whereabouts unknown.

**1****st**** Victim: Jeffrey Williams** – younger brother of Steven Williams Jr.; not the son of Margaret Williams.

**Possible Motive & Profile:** m\Murdered brother after not being able to protect him from his mother's abuse; Obtained information illegally at the hospital he worked at; Murdered abused children to spare them humiliation and emotional pain; Entered the military for an escape; Remorse caused suspect to lead law enforcement to the graves of the child victims; Targeted people in a former depression support group held at the hospital.

**Adult Murder Victims**

Week 1: Monday 1:00 PM

Week 2: Thursday 11:00 AM

Week 3: Wednesday 5:00 PM

Week 4: Saturday 9:00 AM

Week 5: Tuesday 3:00 PM

Week 6: Friday 10:00 AM

**Possible 7****th**** Victim: on a Sunday during daylight hours**

Sunday, December 19 - possibly around 10:00 AM

Sunday, December 26 - possibly around 8:00 AM

Sunday, January 2 - possibly around 2:00 PM

Sunday, January 9 - possibly around 9:00 AM

Teams of FBI agents would stake out two towns with undercover agents during daylight hours and follow the two possible future victims still left from the support group that fit the profiles of the victims.

**Possible 7****th**** Adult Victim**

John Shelby - 24 years old; lives in Vegas Beach, VA

Thomas Karl – 23 years old; lives in Johnston, VA

Will need undercover protection to leer suspect out in the open.

Map expected to lead to another child victim.

The last thing they needed to decide before the press conference was how much information they should share with the press without alerting the suspect or further agitating the press. Hodgins had a plan.

Caroline shook her head in disbelief when the team agreed with him. "Oh, Lord, have mercy! I hope all of us have jobs after this charade."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Brennan rode up the elevator to the third floor and headed toward Hacker's office. It had been several months since she had been in the Hoover, but everything looked exactly as it did before, with one glaring difference. Hacker had a new secretary. She was elderly and seemed terribly disorganized. She obviously didn't know Brennan and she wasn't sure if that would be an advantage or a disadvantage. She read her name plate before approaching.

"Mrs. Baker, my name is Dr. Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian institute. I work with the FBI on some cases and I would like to speak with Assistant Director Hacker, please."

"Is he expecting you, dear?"

"No. But that shouldn't matter. He thinks I'm beautiful and is unlikely to refuse a visit from me."

The elderly secretary's eyebrows shot up in obvious surprise. "In my day of youth, vanity didn't get women very far, dear. Humility and honesty are fail proof."

"I'm sure you'll find me to be very honest." She eyed her desk with doubt. "Are you sure you can spare a moment to leave your abundance of work? I can just go on in and relieve you of the trouble."

The woman gasped at her assumption that she couldn't do her job efficiently. "I am very capable of do my job Ms. Brennan."

"Dr. Brennan."

"Sure. I'll be right back."

The secretary waddled off to speak with Hacker and Agent Perotta made an appearance. "Don't mind her. She is almost worthless."

"Then what is she doing here? She doesn't seem to be an intelligent choice."

Perotta snickered. "Rumor has it that Asst. Director Hacker was a little too friendly with his last couple of secretaries. I guess this is Director Cullen's way of warning him."

"Is that so? Interesting. Thank you, Agent Perotta."

"Anytime. I'm great at providing office gossip."

"Not a great personality trait, though." That earned a dirty look before she walked away. It seemed to Perotta that not much had changed and wondered if Agent Booth was still infatuated with her.

Hacker's secretary returned quickly with a scowl gracing her face. "You may go in now, Ms. Brennan."

"Dr. Brennan."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Hodgins mingled into the crowd of reporters before settling off to the side towards the back. He was satisfied with the angle and wide view of the press for his planned photography session. Booth had already described Hannah to him and he could now see her all the way up front reading what was probably a text message on her phone. Unlike many of the other reporters, she remained to herself.

Booth addressed the crowd of reporters. "I need to make this as brief as possible. We have had some promising new leads develop today. The rest of my team is not here with me since we really can't spare any extra time right now. I want to reiterate that we are making our best effort to solve this case as quickly as possible for you so you can rest easy and feel comfortable in your communities. We have a suspect we are tracking. Our working profile of the suspect leads us to believe that he won't target anymore victims. We hope to have him apprehended within the next couple of days outside state lines. Thank you for keeping our public informed. It looks like we'll have that book signing from Dr. Brennan in the near future." He flashed a charming smile at the reporters. "That's all I have for now. We will meet here again in two days unless we have a suspect in custody. It's getting very close to Christmas and although crime doesn't take a holiday, most of us would like to have some family time. Please remember that we don't think he poses anymore threat. Thank you." He walked quickly off of the makeshift stage even though several reporters were shouting questions and cameras were flashing. Booth was relieved to have finished with it and was glad Cullen had agreed to no questions being answered. Belatedly, he wondered if Brennan would have disliked his mention of Christmas. With Christmas on his mind, all he wanted to think about for the remainder of the evening was Brennan, Parker, and finding the perfect tree.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Temperance! How nice to see you. I didn't realize you were back in the city. How was that dig? Did you find anything interesting?"

Brennan was confused. Was he faking his obtuseness? "I'm here for the same reason Booth is back from Afghanistan… to solve the sniper serial cases. I'm quite surprised you were unaware of them." Hacker laughed in his normal geeky and far too confident fashion. Brennan cringed and wondered how she ever thought he was attractive.

"Of course, I know about the cases. I do have a high security clearance. I just didn't think you would return before you found the treasure you were looking for."

"Why would you assume I didn't find what you are referring to as treasure?"

"Why? Because I thought it was a long shot. Besides, you left your true treasure back here in D.C. Your missed opportunity, though. I've moved on to better things."

Brennan wanted to lose her lunch. The man repulsed her. Before she had a chance to reply, Hacker excused himself to read and respond to a text message. Whatever it was must have been urgent. After several back and forth messages, she interrupted him. He was clearly agitated by something and barked at her. "I said to please wait a minute, Temperance." Under his breath, he finished, "The woman thinks she's the center of the universe."

Brennan left his office and sent a text to Hodgins to see if he was getting anything on his end of the news conference.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Hannah looked at the next text that came in. _"The woman thinks she's the center of the universe."_ She assumed that things wouldn't last between her and Seeley, but she thought for sure that she had enough appeal to keep him for a little while longer. From what Andrew told her, she was horribly stunned that he would choose his partner over her. How Seeley talked about her was so very different from Andrew's description. Well, she had her answer to where the partner was this afternoon. This could be her chance to focus on Seeley.

**Author's Note: Thank you for your continued reviews. It helps keep me motivated and this time it will help me to know if you're still interested after all of this time... should I continue the story to where I had originally planned it to go or end it sooner and move on?**


	17. Agents Brennan & Hodgins

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Spoilers:** Seasons 5 & 6

**Rating:** T for language

**What Could Have Been**

**Chapter 17: Agents Brennan & Hodgins**

Hodgins received the text from Brennan and was curious, but he didn't have time to respond. He quickly needed to decide who he was going to follow. He felt like an agent and the feeling was good. Unless he screwed up. When he saw Hannah approaching Booth, his decision was made. Just as Booth left the roped off area set up for the press conference, Hannah caught up with him.

"Seeley!" called Hannah.

Booth was surprised that she would attempt to talk to him again while the case was still going on. "Hannah. How are you doing? Keeping busy?"

"I'm always busy. Wouldn't know what to do with myself otherwise. You used to keep me quite busy in my spare time."

Booth blushed. Since they had to keep their relationship under wraps in Afghanistan, it wasn't something they discussed and therefore Hannah knew nothing about how much he liked to keep his sex life private regardless of where he was.

"Seeley? What's wrong? Why are you blushing?"

"There's nothing wrong." Booth sounded irritated and Hannah didn't know why. Was he irritated with her or was he a completely different person state-side? Booth wanted to get back to the Jeffersonian but didn't want to be rude. Perhaps just a couple of minutes could be spared. "So what's keeping you busy here besides this case?"

"Actually I've been keeping very busy with just this case. You haven't seen me in the news?"

"I generally stay away from the news during a high profile case."

"Huh. You seem really comfortable speaking to the reporters. But you don't read to see if they quoted you accurately?"

"No need. I just need the facts as I need them to solve the case. So, was there something in particular you wanted to see me about?"

"Wow, Seeley. I'm sorry if I interrupted something. It looked like you were alone so this would be a good time for just a short chat. I tried to see you earlier today in the Hoover, but you weren't working there. I don't understand."

"Neither do I. How did you get clearance into the Hoover? Who told you I wasn't there?" Booth was starting to get an uneasy feeling. He needed more information, but he also suddenly felt the need to check on Brennan.

"Special clearance? I just assumed my press badge was what allowed me to pass through."

Booth couldn't read Hannah in this environment. He wondered if he ever could. It was unsettling and he needed answers. "Well, maybe we can catch breakfast together tomorrow morning. Catch up a bit since I didn't get to see you earlier today. As long as I'm not being interviewed about the case, it should be alright."

Hannah was beaming. "I'd like that."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The first thing Booth did when he was free from the mayhem was to call his Bones. He needed to hear her voice; he just didn't know why. The urgency increased when her phone went straight to voice mail. He sent a text to her before calling Cullen.

"Sir, we may have a security breach at the Hoover involving the case."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Hodgins, I really don't think this is a good idea. Booth doesn't know where we are."

"Since when do you worry about being cautious?" She glared at him. "We're perfectly safe. This guy is sneaky but he doesn't look dangerous. What's a reporter going to do other than report bogus information?"

"Shh! Get down." Brennan was glued to the scene a hundred yards ahead of her. "Here, let me have the camera. I'm going to get closer."

"Wait. Why do you get to go closer? I thought you said this wasn't a good idea."

"Because I have field experience. And I said that before Booth's army girlfriend showed up."

"What?"

"Shh!"

He lowered his voice. "You're not getting the camera until you tell me something."

"Are you kidding me! She's about to go in." Brennan grabbed it and took off.

"Just great!" Hodgins all of a sudden thought Brennan had it right. This wasn't a good idea.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Booth reached the Jeffersonian and was greeted at the door by Cam who quickly started to update him about her conversation with Cullen.

"He's on his way here right now. And he's bringing two more agents with him to act as liaisons for all the interviews and undercover work that we will have going on."

"I hope he's certain with his choices. Look, I want Angela doing extensive background checks on the agents being assigned to our team."

"Smart move. Where are Dr. Brennan and Dr. Hodgins?"

"Neither of them are answering their phones. I'm starting to get an uneasy feeling." Just then a text came in.

_Hodgins:_ Dr. B is with me. We are tailing 2 reporters. Who is this army girlfriend?

"Damn it, Bones!" He handed the phone to Cam and her eyes widened.

"Reporters? Girlfriend? What have you gotten into?"

"What have I gotten into? They're your squints. Squints are not agents!"

"Calm down, Seeley."

"Don't tell me to calm down. They are not armed."

_Booth: _Where are you?

_Hodgins:_ Are you going to kill me?

"What the hell answer is that?" yelled Booth.

_Booth:_ WHERE ARE YOU?

_Hodgins:_ Edison between Hillman and Fischer

"Shit!"

_Booth:_ Don't move unless you have to. Keep your phone clear.

_Hodgins:_ Too late. Dr. B has a mind of her own.

"Good God," whispered Cam.

Thankfully Cullen and the agents walked in before Booth could do any damage. It took less than 5 minutes to assemble back-up for the wanna-be agents. Booth ran back in yelling to Cam. "I need every newspaper and television report that Hannah Burley has done this week." And then he was gone.


	18. The Surprise in the Raid

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Spoilers:** Seasons 5 & 6

**Rating:** T

**What Could Have Been**

**Chapter 18: The Surprise in the Raid**

_**Booth:**_ I'm on Edison. Describe the house.

_**Hodgins:**_ 2-story home, white, 2 cars in the drive-way.

_**Hodgins:**_ There's a swing set in the backyard. It backs up to a wooded lot. The backyard is fenced with a gait leading to the woods.

_**Booth:**_ Where are you? Where's Bones? Exactly. I don't need anyone getting shot.

Hodgins gulped. Were guns really necessary?

_**Hodgins:**_ I'm in the far left corner of the backyard behind the gait. Dr. B. walked around to the front of the house with a camera.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Brennan was at the front of the house. She'd already looked in the windows of both vehicles and didn't see anything suspicious from her position. Now if she could just get closer to the front window, maybe she could learn something about what's going on inside. Just as she was about to walk through the thick bushes, she heard what sounded like a rock hitting the window. Then she felt something small hit her back. The third rock hit the window and the inhabitants were alerted to a possible intrusion. Brennan fell to the ground.

"Bones!"

_Booth?_ She looked back at the window and didn't see anyone. She crawled to the edge of the yard.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Bones?"

"Something suspicious could be going on in there. Hannah is in there. What would she be doing with the man Hodgins was tracking from the press conference?"

"Bones, you and Hodgins are not agents. And we don't have a search warrant."

"Do you think you need one? It is Hannah, after all."

"Maybe I underestimated her devotion to her job. Were you able to see anything? Any weapons?"

"I don't know what's in the house. I didn't see anything in the vehicles from the outside. But I did let the air out of the tires."

Booth chuckled in spite of himself. He really shouldn't be encouraging her. He looked behind him and waved an agent over from across the street for back-up.

"You stay here, Bones."

"That is not acceptable."

"Bones…" he warned. "This is not the time to argue."

"So stop arguing."

Booth growled and he heard a snicker from behind him. "Let's use the sidewalk and driveway to approach the house as ordinary guests. We need to be invited in." Booth knocked on the door not knowing what he was going to be seeing once it was opened.

"Hannah," said Booth in a simple greeting.

Hannah's eyes widened. "Booth. How did you know I was here?"

"I felt bad about how moody I was when we talked. When I was on Jefferson, I spotted you in your rental car. I followed you. I thought maybe you'd like to have dinner with us."

She looked at him skeptically. "I'm really not hungry right now."

"Can we come in for a few minutes? I really would like to talk to you. You know how I like to make things right."

She hesitated but decided to allow them in to the family room on the other side of the door. Booth and Brennan sat down on the love seat and Hannah sat across from them on a rocking chair.

A man appeared from the hall. "Hannah, was there someone at the…"

Booth immediately jumped up and pulled his gun. He had it directly pointed at their number one suspect. Hannah screamed. "Put your hands above your head and slowly turn around so your face is against the wall."

"Seeley!" yelled Hannah. "What's wrong with you?"

"Hannah, is there anyone else in the house?"

"No. Not that I'm aware of."

"Bones, frisk her and then take her outside to the agents covering us and have two more come in to sweep the place."

"Seeley, what's going on?"

"That's what I would like to know, Hannah." Booth sounded angry… the kind of angry he got when he saw innocent civilians lose their lives in Afghanistan. She wanted to understand what was happening, but she allowed Brennan to take her outside to whatever awaited her.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

When Booth walked out with the suspect in cuffs, he noticed Hodgins was out front in the thick of things and talking as if he was an agent. Booth rolled his eyes. The house turned up empty and now it was time for interrogations back at the Hoover. He could never have guessed he would end up here to arrest his war-time girlfriend for accessory to murder.

It took over two hours for Booth and Sweets to question Steven Williams Jr. and Hannah Burley for the murder of 6 adults and 6 children. Unfortunately, he was only beginning. His next target was Hacker.

**Author's Notes: Thank you for your patience with receiving updates on this story. I know it's short, but I hope it has you curious and speculating what's going on.**


	19. Summary for Chapters 1 thru 18

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Author's Notes:** Thank you for your patience. Here is a summary of the first 18 chapters. It includes a detailed summary of the case. The next chapter is coming soon!

**What Could Have Been**

**Chapters 1-18: Summary**

**Chapter 1: Leaving the Hoover Building**

This was an alternative Hoover steps' scene in the 100th episode. Booth asked probing questions to see if Bones could love him. He ditched the conversation when she got quiet. Later in the evening, Booth slipped his poker chip into her coat pocket.

**Chapter 2: Time or Space?**

This was a revised scene at the coffee cart in the finale where Brennan told Booth about going to the Maluku Islands. In this scene, he doesn't talk about them having to change. He was hurt that he heard it from Sweets first. Brennan asked if he needed time and space. He only needed time.

**Chapter 3: What Hurts the Most**

As Booth watched Brennan say her good-byes to their friends in the airport, he's miserable with the belief that she is leaving him because she is afraid to love him. Booth was hurt that Brennan was going to the Maluku Islands and she wondered if she was doing the right thing. When they were saying good-bye at the airport, she asked Booth about the poker chip. He said he gave it to her because he thought they were going somewhere. The words were reminiscent of the ones they spoke outside the pool hall during their first case together. Booth said that he loved her and he thought she loved him, too. Brennan begged him to understand and he accused her of running away from her feelings. They made promises to each other and he talked about things having to change when they get back.

**What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts (and also by Cascade)**

_I pretend, I'm OK_

_But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_Watching you walk away_

_Never knowing_

_What could have been._

**Chapter 4: Lean on Me**

In Afghanistan, Booth was feeling lonely, exhausted and old. When Hannah joined his unit, he had something to look forward to after long hours of duty. Hannah was there while Bones was missing from his life. She was the one he leaned on even though they could never be friends on the same level as he and Bones. With the help of Hannah, he knew he would return to the woman he loved… Bones.

In the Maluku Islands, Brennan discovered a new feeling… loneliness. She discovered she needed Booth. She knew they had a close friendship. She didn't want to define it. She just knew she couldn't lose him. And the only way she knew how to protect that was to stay partners and friends. But eventually she was feeling regrets. She knew Booth was right. Things would have to change. What got her through the months was her memory of him and their times together. She just hoped she wouldn't be spending the rest of her life with just memories.

**Chapter 5: Reunited**

They were called home early to help Cam with a case. B&B met in the airport and greeted each other with a guy hug. The tension was relieved when they figured out not everything had changed. They still liked Thai food.

They went to Brennan's apartment with take-out. Booth napped in the guest room while Brennan went to the Jeffersonian for files on the case. After returning, she didn't want to wake him up. She hadn't been sleeping well and carefully crawled into bed next to him.

**Chapter 6: I'm not a Prude (Revised)**

When they woke up from their naps, Booth asked Bones why she was there in bed with him. They talked while giving themselves a few more minutes to fully wake up. It was decided that Booth would stay at her apartment until his was available again. The conversation turned to sex which made Booth uneasy. They teased each other before having a heart to heart talk. Brennan revealed what she had discovered about herself and her feelings while in the Maluku Islands. Booth told her he loved her and she loved him. She showed him everyday. They made love but not before one more tease. Booth said he wasn't a prude. Because she was a scientist, she insisted she needed proof and Booth was more than happy to prove it.

**Chapter 7: Life Lessons**

They didn't get far with studying the files that first night. They were too busy studying each other. Booth asked Bones why she was calling him 'Seeley'. She said she had two reasons. One of the reasons was because that's what she called him in her fantasies. Brennan promised to share one of her fantasies with him if he got her to the lab on time… which he did. However, making out in the parking structure and talking about keeping their relationship to themselves for awhile made them late. Cam and Cullen were surprised. Cam and Cullen explained the case and Booth finally understood why the army sent him home for the case. Their suspect was a sniper.

**Chapter 8: Patterns and Surprises**

Booth and Sweets shared a make-shift office at the Jeffersonian. Because of the problems the FBI had with the media during the Belt-way snipers' case in 2002, Cullen had strict control over the media's knowledge of evidence, suspects and motives. As expected, there had been a back-lash from the media. Booth teased that Hodgins would be having a good time being on the other side of a conspiracy since the media had probably inferred to the public that there was a government cover-up.

They decided that the facts didn't show a typical pattern for a sniper.

"#1: There have been 6 people murdered by a single gun shot to the head."

"#2: Each victim was a young adult ranging in ages from 20-30 yrs old, Caucasian, men and women."

"#3: Each crime scene had a note left behind in a sealed clear baggie. Each note contained a map with the date and time of the shooting. The sniper, if that's who left the notes, had written the time using military time."

"#4: The first 5 shootings had a map that led to a body of a child ranging in ages from 5-10 yrs old. The map from the last scene hasn't led the agents to a body, yet, but it's still recent."

Brennan wanted to find cause of death of the children and look for a pattern. The first child suffered from suspicious fractures that may or may not have been the cause of death. She thought it would give them a motive.

Sweets noticed how often B&B touched each other during their short meeting. While Sweets ran out to get lunch for himself and B&B, they took advantage of the time for making out. Sweets was suspicious when he returned. Booth and Brennan blamed the locked door and closed blinds on jet lag and the need for a nap. But Sweets was skeptical and told Booth to fix himself up before the press conference.

RTW (return to work) business was being rushed. So Sweets worked with them closely to observe their working relationship, Booth's affect after returning from the war and how he reacted to the sniper shootings. Brennan accidentally let it slip that they were more than friends and partners. Brennan wasn't worried and she reminded Booth of his required confidence.

Booth managed to make it through his first news conference. (Tuesday, December 14, 2010) Afterwards, he was surprised to see Hannah calling for him. She greeted him with a hug and a kiss. Booth pushed her away and asked what she was doing there. He was shocked silent as Brennan and Hannah introduced themselves to each other.

**Chapter 9: Making & Breaking Connections**

Booth turned down Hannah's offer for lunch because it was a conflict of interest due to the case he was investigating and she was reporting. Brennan hoped that he wouldn't have any regrets about them and Booth reassured her that he didn't and wouldn't have regrets. Although Brennan said she didn't need to know about his history with Hannah, Booth told her he wanted to talk about it when the time and place were right. They promised not to keep secrets from each other.

Wednesday, December 15, 2010: The sniper hadn't missed a week without a new victim. They were on week 7 and thus far he had not struck on a Sunday. But since Sunday had passed, they wondered if maybe the sniper was done.

Booth still hoped for a connection that pointed to an organized murderer. Angela used her computer to make a calendar and Brennan added her findings with the children murdered years ago.

Nov. 1 (Monday) – 13:00 hrs.

Male 20 yrs. Old – victim of sniper, bullet wound to the head.

Male 5 yrs. Old – remains found from the map left at the scene of the crime; suffered from a suspicious rotational break to the femur.

Nov. 11 (Thursday) – 11:00 hrs.

Female 23 yrs. Old – victim of sniper, bullet wound to the head.

Female 8 yrs. Old - remains found from the map left at the scene of the crime; suffered from a suspicious rotational break to the femur.

Nov. 17 (Wednesday) – 17:00 hrs.

Male 24 yrs. Old - victim of sniper, bullet wound to the head.

Male 9 yrs. Old - remains found from the map left at the scene of the crime; suffered from a break to the mandible.

Nov. 27 (Saturday) – 9:00 hrs.

Female 21 yrs. Old - victim of sniper, bullet wound to the head.

Female 6 yrs. Old - remains found from the map left at the scene of the crime; suffered from several breaks to varying bones in her body.

Nov. 30 (Tuesday) – 15:00 hrs.

Male 25 yrs. Old – victim of sniper, bullet wound to the head.

Male 10 yrs. Old - remains found from the map left at the scene of the crime; suffered from several breaks to varying bones in her body including some ribs.

Dec. 10 (Friday) – 10:00 hrs.

Female 22 yrs. Old - victim of sniper, bullet wound to the head.

**Chapter 10: Play Along with Me**

The 4:00 press conference was ordinary until Hannah spoke. She asked if he was working on any other cases and told the audience of reporters that the FBI was investigating cases of missing children. He denied working additional cases and informed them that the FBI as a whole was always working several cases at once. But then Hannah asked why Dr. Brennan and the Jeffersonian would be working a sniper case.

Booth took Brennan up to the microphone with him after asking her to play along like it was an undercover assignment. He introduced her and explained her job and how she used a whole team. They charmed the audience of reporters and teased that they could bring Hodgins to their next press conference. Hannah was annoyed at how off track the conference was going and was then surprised when another reporter asked Dr. Brennan about her books that she didn't know anything about. Booth and Brennan mentioned that they could possibly hold a book signing after the case was solved.

**Chapter 11: I'm Counting on You (Revised)**

While Brennan slept after their love making, Booth thought about the years and months leading up to the two of them becoming a couple. When Brennan woke up, Booth admitted to being frightened by messing up their partnership and friendship, too. This alarmed her because she was counting on him for help since she had never been in a successful long-term relationship. He reassured her by explaining that it was a natural fear even though it was irrational. He explained it with an analogy when first becoming a special agent in charge. He revealed that he was more afraid of not giving them a chance. Now that he knew what it was like to have such a special emotional and physical connection with her, he wasn't ever giving it up. He had never felt like that before, not even with Rebecca.

At the Jeffersonian early that Wednesday evening, a new body was delivered. It was a child. Hodgins returned. When Cam asked about Booth and Brennan, he said he didn't think they were returning to the lab. Cam left a message and they began to examine the body. It made Angela feel ill and she followed her to the bathroom.

Booth and Brennan ate dinner in bed. Afterwards, they were surprised by a knock at the door because only the team knew that she had returned to D.C. Booth opened the door to find Hodgins standing there. He was amused and said he had an idea why they weren't answering their phones. Hodgins told him that another child's body had arrived at the lab and then another person arrived unexpectedly at Brennan's door.

**Chapter 12: Start Spreading the News**

It was Caroline at the door. She brushed off the sweet talk Booth had given her as she surveyed what she was seeing. She wanted to talk to Brennan. Before Hodgins had the chance to leave, Brennan appeared wearing only Booth's shirt. Booth whined and guided Brennan back to the bedroom to get dressed. Afterwards, Booth hid in the hallway while Caroline and Brennan had their private chat. To Booth's horror, Caroline wanted to know if Booth was as good as he looked. Brennan answered, "Better."

Caroline gave them a time limit to get back to the lab, but Booth and Brennan got a little side tracked discussing what was theirs stayed theirs. Booth told Brennan she was going to have to make it up to him every time Caroline said anything about them in public. Brennan said she hoped Caroline was very outspoken that evening.

Meanwhile, Hodgins went back to the lab and told Sweets, Cam and Angela what happened and how he saw Brennan wearing Booth's shirt.

**Chapter 13: Booth Starts to Crack**

Caroline told the group the additional information she had about their favorite FBI agent and forensic anthropologist. Sweets still had doubts and wondered if Booth and Brennan were playing a joke on them. Cam expected the turn of events in their relationship. Angela squealed when she heard the news and Hodgins hoped he didn't get shot. Booth and Brennan walked in to find that their secret was out.

It was late when the team met in the conference room to wrap things up for the night. In the end, all of them were worried about Booth. Sweets told them he would ask for their help if he needed it. In the meantime, he wanted them to give Booth his space.

**New Information:**

The sixth child was identified.

All of the child victims were abused.

All but the first child were treated at local hospitals and removed from their homes.

**Sweets' gave his working M.O.**

One sniper

Male - 30-35 years of age

Most likely had a wife and family

Served in the army; potentially a ranger

Abused as a child

He feels remorse about the children. It stands to reason because he's leading officials to their unmarked graves. It's possible that he justified in his actions towards the children.

**Their next goal:** Find the link between the children and the newest victims.

**Chapter 14: The Center Must Hold (**Borderline M chapter**)**

Sweets told Booth and Brennan that the team wouldn't be asking questions. He promised he wouldn't be asking questions while they were working.

At Brennan's apartment, they have an intimate conversation before bed. Brennan starts by undressing him and saying that they were the center and the center must hold. She wouldn't be talking to the team about their concerns for him either. She explained that she didn't want them to try and help him through her. They told each other what they mean to each other followed by making love. They reminded each other they were the center before they drifted off to sleep.

**Chapter 15: Good to Know**

Thursday, December 16, 2010

Sweets focused on the first victim that didn't have his abuse reported. Booth and Brennan interviewed the grandmother of the first victim. On the way to the interview, Booth assured Brennan that she was getting better at reading people. They talked about seeing Parker the following night. She didn't want to intrude on his time with his son, but he told her that she was family and always had been. Brennan offered to have Christmas with Parker at her apartment since it was unlikely that Jared and Padme would have moved out by then. Brennan found out the real reason that Booth didn't like to talk about sex with her. It was because it would always get him aroused at the most inappropriate times and places.

Ms. Williams, Jeffrey's grandma, hadn't seen her grandson since he disappeared about 15 years earlier. Jeffrey and his older brother, Steven Jr., were raised by their parents. The parents eventually divorced. They were never able to get over their loss and blamed each other. Steven Jr. was two years older and was very protective of Jeffrey. The mother, Margaret, had a violent temper. Her son, Steven, thought he could change her. The mother loved Stevie but resented Jeffrey because he wasn't her biological son.

Meanwhile, Sweets and Angela discovered that Margaret Williams was not the biological mother to Jeffrey. In addition to the news, Margaret had been in the foster care system for most of her childhood, living in six different homes before being adopted at the age of fifteen.

**Chapter 16: Hacker**

**Suspect: Steven Williams Jr.** – discharged from special ops due to mental disturbances; trained sniper; brother of the first victim, Jeffrey Williams; worked at St. Joseph's Mercy Hospital before and after his military service but failed to return to work after October 31; whereabouts unknown.

**1****st**** Victim: Jeffrey Williams** – younger brother of Steven Williams Jr.; not the son of Margaret Williams.

**Possible Motive & Profile:** murdered brother after not being able to protect him from his mother's abuse; Obtained information illegally at the hospital he worked at; murdered abused children to spare them humiliation and emotional pain; entered the military for an escape; Remorse caused suspect to lead law enforcement to the graves of the child victims; targeted people in a former depression support group held at the hospital.

**Adult Murder Victims**

Week 1: Monday 1:00 PM

Week 2: Thursday 11:00 AM

Week 3: Wednesday 5:00 PM

Week 4: Saturday 9:00 AM

Week 5: Tuesday 3:00 PM

Week 6: Friday 10:00 AM

**Possible 7****th**** Victim: on a Sunday during daylight hours**

Sunday, December 19 possibly 10:00 AM

Sunday, December 26 possibly 8:00 AM

Sunday, January 2 possibly 2:00 PM

Sunday, January 9 possibly 9:00 AM

Teams of FBI agents would stake out two towns with undercover agents following the two possible future victims still left from the support group that fit the profiles of the victims.

**Possible 7****th**** Adult Victim**

John Shelby - 24 years old; lives in Vegas Beach, VA

Thomas Karl – 23 years old; lives in Johnston, VA

Need undercover protection to leer suspect out in the open.

Map expected to lead to another child victim.

The last thing they needed to decide before the press conference was how much information they should share with the press without alerting the suspect or further agitating the press. Hodgins had a plan.

When Brennan went to see Assistant Director Hacker, she discovered a new secretary who was elderly and appeared incompetent. Agent Perotta came by while the secretary was in Hacker's office. Perotta told her that she was hired because Hacker had been "too friendly" with his younger secretaries.

At the press conference, Booth gave false and misleading information. It was quick without any questions allowed. The misleading information: The suspect wasn't likely to strike again and he or she may be apprehended outside state lines. Booth told the reporters they would meet again in two days unless they had a suspect in custody.

Hodgins was at the press conference taking pictures and Hannah was there standing aloof from the rest of the reporters. It looked like she was receiving and sending text messages.

When Brennan entered Hacker's office, he acted like he didn't know she had returned to D.C. He didn't think she would leave the islands. Hacker excused himself to read and respond to a text message. Not wanting to wait for him, she left and sent a text to Hodgins to see if he was finding anything useful at the press conference.

It turned out that the texting was happening between Hannah and Hacker. She found out that Brennan wasn't at the press conference and she was going to take advantage of the time to focus on Booth.

**Chapter 17: Agents Brennan & Hodgins**

Hannah approached Booth after the press conference was done which surprised Booth. He was even more surprised when Hannah made reference to their sex life. It hadn't occurred to him until then that she wouldn't know he liked to keep it private since in Afghanistan they didn't have a choice but to keep it a secret.

Booth discovered that Hannah had only been reporting on that one case. He had to explain to her that he stayed away from the news during high profile cases he was investigating. Hannah was surprised that he wouldn't check to see if he was quoted accurately.

Hannah told him that she had tried to find him in the Hoover earlier in the day. Booth asked her how she got clearance and who told her he wasn't working there. He suddenly had an uneasy feeling. Hannah played dumb and he couldn't read her in her new environment. Deciding he needed answers, he invited her to breakfast the next morning.

Booth needed to hear Brennan's voice and was worried when her phone went straight to voice mail. Then he sent a text to Director Cullen. "Sir, we may have a security breach at the Hoover involving the case."

Hodgins had followed one of the reporters from the press conference and Brennan was now with him. She didn't think it was a good idea not letting Booth know, but Hodgins thought they were safe because he couldn't understand what danger would come from a reporter. They were in a field staking out a house. Brennan took his camera from him and left him to get closer to the house once she spotted Hannah. Hodgins was shocked to hear Brennan say something about an army girlfriend.

When Booth entered the lab, Cam started to update him on her conversation with Cullen. He was on his way with two more agents to help with the case. Booth was expressing his concern for the absent squints when he received a text from Hodgins and he found out was going on. It took less than five minutes to assemble back-up for the wannabe agents. After requesting all of Hannah's newspaper and television reports, he ran out of the Jeffersonian.

**Chapter 18: The Surprise in the Raid**

Booth found Brennan snooping around the front of the house that held the reporters. She hadn't been able to see anything, yet. But she did let the air out of the tires on the vehicles in the driveway. Since they didn't have a warrant, they needed to try and be invited in. Hannah was surprised to see Booth. He claimed that he felt bad that he had been moody and he followed her there to apologize and invite her to dinner. She hesitantly let the partners in. A man appeared from the hallway. Booth jumped up and pointed his gun at him. It was their suspect.

The house turned up empty and it was time for interrogations. He could have never guessed he would end up there to arrest his wartime girlfriend for accessory to murder. It took over two hours for Booth and Sweets to question Steven Williams Jr. and Hannah Burley for the murder of six adults and six children. Unfortunately, he was only beginning. His next target was Hacker.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Author's Notes:** Chapter 19 is coming soon! What were Hannah and Hacker up to?

If you're still with me on this story, thank you! I know it's been a long time. The good news… I'm committed to finishing up my current stories before the new season starts.


	20. 19 Who is she?

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Author's Notes:** This chapter is written from Brennan's perspective.

**What Could Have Been**

**Chapter 19: Who is she?**

_When Booth walked out with the suspect in cuffs, he noticed Hodgins was out front in the thick of things and talking as if he was an agent. Booth rolled his eyes. The house turned up empty and now it was time for interrogations back at the Hoover. He could never have guessed he would end up here to arrest his war-time girlfriend for accessory to murder. _

_It took over two hours for Booth and Sweets to question Steven Williams Jr. and Hannah Burley for the murder of 6 adults and 6 children. Unfortunately, he was only beginning. His next target was Hacker._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"You didn't think I needed to know that you knew our suspect _before_ we questioned her?"

"Just simmer down, Sweets," growled Booth as he saw heads in the bull pen turning in their direction. "And the answer is _no_."

"No," Sweets repeated incredulously. "Who is she?"

"Hannah Burley," replied Booth evasively.

Sweets rolled his eyes. "Who is she to _you_?"

Booth remained silent as he held the door open for Brennan and Sweets to walk in first. Booth entered his office for the first in seven months. Everything looked the same except his desk was actually cleared_. "It won't look like that for long,"_ thought Booth.

"Did you know?" Sweets asked Brennan.

"I know they were in some kind of relationship in Afghanistan."

Sweets' jaw dropped momentarily. "What kind of relationship?"

"It's none of your business, Sweets," said Booth as he glared back at him.

"And apparently, it's none of Dr. Brennan's business either."

"What? Of course, it's her business."

"Actually," interrupted Brennan. "It is none of my business."

"Bones," whined Booth quietly and ignoring Sweets. "I promised you we'd talk about Hannah when the time is right. I intend to keep that promise. Soon."

"You don't have to do that, Booth," she quietly answered back.

Sweets watched as the partners tuned him out. They spoke without words for a few moments before Booth broke the silence.

"I need to. I need you to understand that I need to explain. Okay?" he whispered. They were now standing close and he swiped some bangs out of her eyes. She nodded.

"That doesn't answer my questions, and since this affects the case, I must insist on some answers. What kind of relationship? Are we talking about one that was sexual?"

Booth sighed in defeat. "Yes." His eyes said _sorry_ when looking at Brennan.

"And you didn't think that was something I needed to know before we questioned her?"

"No."

"Your answer is still _no_? Serioulsy?"

"I'm not a psychologist, but I would have to guess that it would have interfered with your first impression of her. Wouldn't that have affected your profiling stuff and lie detecting magic?"

"There's no such thing as magic, Booth."

"Not helping, Bones."

Brennan remembered thinking it was just because he didn't want Sweets to ask questions and prying into his personal life. She had to admit that he had a point. She hated psychology!

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_**Flashback to Hannah Burley's Interrogation (Brennan's POV)**_

"You're not telling Sweets about Hannah?" Brennan asked in surprise.

"Just trust me on this one, Bones. If he knows about Hannah and me, he'll be focused on my questions and body language instead of focusing on her."

Brennan was glad that at least Booth was showing confidence in Sweets' abilities in the interrogation room. She kept it a secret within herself that she was concerned about Booth's objectiveness while questioning Hannah. Watching from the observation room, Brennan allowed her thoughts to roam. She was curious about the mysterious blonde that obviously knew Booth intimately in the past. She wouldn't say she was jealous. After all, it was an irrational emotion. And Booth was faithfully sharing her bed, now.

Brennan didn't know the horrors of war first hand. She'd only experienced its after effects. She'd identified thousands of remains from battle fields and many more from World War II were still in Limbo waiting for her.

She knew how strongly the casualties affected Booth. Thinking back to the day they parted in the airport several months ago, she realized that she hadn't given him much hope. And hope for the future was what he needed to hang on to during the most demanding times. She had unrealistically and selfishly thought asking him to avoid being a hero would shelter him while making things more bearable for her. What he needed was her assurance that they were okay and she was too tied up trying to figure things out. She didn't think it was misguided. No, the timing just didn't lineup for when Booth needed her. Maybe it was for the best that a woman had been there for him temporarily. If he hadn't had that comfort, would he have survived? Would she even be with him now?

But that woman was Hannah. And all the good she may have done for Booth in a war zone wasn't translating to the present. How was this going to affect him?

Something in Booth's voice brought her attention back to the interrogation. "You were working with someone you thought was another reporter?"

"Yes. That's what I said. He told me his name was Harold Davis. I didn't know he went by any other name."

"Did you ever see any of his published news articles?"

"No."

"Did you see any credentials?"

"Not up close. He was wearing a badge like all of the other reporters."

"When was the first time you met with him other than at a press conference?"

"I met him the day of your first press conference. After I was done talking with you, I walked back to my car. His car was parked next to mine. He asked if I would like to join him for dinner."

"And you went to dinner with him?" Hannah nodded. "And what did you discuss during dinner… the case?"

Hannah stalled for a few moments as she was recalling that evening. "Yes, at first we did. He was interested in how I knew you."

Sweets' brows furrowed and he turned to look at Booth for an explanation. "You two are acquainted?"

Booth sighed and closed his eyes briefly. "Yes," was all he said.

"How interested was he? Did he ever mention me again after that day? Ask about the case in reference to me?"

"Well, yes. He did."

"And you didn't think that was unusual especially considering that it was a conflict of interest?"

"Meeting you casually would have been a conflict of interest, Seeley. But I was willing to meet with you on your own turf in hopes of getting more information on my story. That's when I found out you weren't at the Hoover."

"Did Steven Williams, a.k.a. Howard Davis, know that you were coming to see me at the Hoover?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I just happened to mention it. We were having dinner."

"I thought reporters liked to keep information to themselves so they could have the exclusive story. Isn't that what you told me once?"

Hannah began to squirm and Brennan started to wonder how much she and Booth really knew each other.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_**Present Time - Booth's Office at the Hoover**_

"I appreciate your confidence with me, but won't this affect your testimony when the case goes to court?" asked Sweets.

"Don't tell me I just heard the case was compromised," bellowed Caroline.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Author's Notes:** This story isn't done, yet. More fluff is coming! And we still have to find out what happens to Hacker, have Christmas with Parker, tie up some other lose ends about some interesting details that were introduced in this story like the book signing, the poker chip and the second reason why Brennan started calling Booth by his first name.

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE READING THEM!**

**They keep me motivated!**


	21. 20  The Trouble with Hannah

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Author's Notes:** I hope this Hannah talk isn't too long. Please let me know how I did when you're done reading! Thank you **Aching Bones** and **luckywynner86** for your reviews on chapter 19.

**What Could Have Been**

**Chapter 20: The Trouble with Hannah**

_From chapter 19:_

"_That doesn't answer my questions, and since this affects the case, I must insist on some answers. What kind of relationship? Are we talking about one that was sexual?"_

_Booth sighed in defeat. "Yes." His eyes said sorry when looking at Brennan._

"_And you didn't think that was something I needed to know before we questioned her?"_

"_No."_

"_Your answer is still no? Serioulsy?"_

"_I'm not a psychologist, but I would have to guess that it would have interfered with your first impression of her. Wouldn't that have affected your profiling stuff and lie detecting magic?"_

_xoxoxox_

"_I appreciate your confidence with me, but won't this affect your testimony when the case goes to court?" asked Sweets._

"_Don't tell me I just heard the case was compromised," bellowed Caroline._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

All three turned to see Caroline standing in the doorway with a hand on her hip and wearing a scowl.

"Nothing's compromised," declared Booth.

"Yet," added Sweets.

"Someone better start talking before I lose my patience." She didn't sit down. Instead, she motioned for them to sit and she remained standing. Caroline looked every bit as intimidating as she planned.

Sweets looked at Booth with raised eyebrows that said, _"Are you going to talk or do I have to do it?"_

It was Brennan who shared her knowledge with Caroline, first. "Hannah Burley was brought in for questioning with our number one suspect, Steven Williams. Booth and Ms. Burley had a sexual relationship while in Afghanistan."

"Cherie," she bellowed at Booth. "Tell me the good doctor has gotten her facts mixed up."

Brennan was indignant. "I do not make mistakes. Those are the facts. Do you want the rest of what I know?"

Looking back at Booth and disregarding Brennan, "You questioned her, too?"

"That's what we were discussing," answered Sweets.

"Alright let's not panic, people," said Booth. "The reasons why the case is not compromised…"

"They better be good, Cherie," interrupted Caroline.

He sighed. "Yes, I questioned her, but Sweets was right there next to me and Bones was watching from the observation room."

"That doesn't make you impartial," she said exasperated.

"And that's why I didn't tell Sweets about my past with Hannah," Booth continued. "So _he _could be the impartial one."

"That might save us, but it still isn't ideal. And I like perfection."

"I find that I'm agreeing with you," said Brennan. "But I'm backing Booth on this one."

Booth sent her a grateful smile. His eyes spoke of deep adoration. He would always be able to count on his Bones.

"It's late and it's past my bedtime. And I get grouchy when I need sleep," barked Caroline.

Brennan looked at her watch. It was 9:00 PM. "I've left work later than this on many occasions."

"And that's why you have me, Bones." He said with a smirk. He turned on his charm for Caroline. "What time would you like to meet tomorrow? I could bring breakfast."

"Don't try and butter me up, Cherie."

"Wouldn't think of it. Just offering breakfast."

"Right. Then save the charming grin for your girlfriend. Let's meet back here at 8:00 AM. No. Make that 9:00 AM. I need at least a twelve hour break from this place." She paused. "I'm glad there are no objections." She swiftly left the office.

Sweets grinned, Booth chuckled and Brennan looked confused. "But Booth, she didn't even ask if we could meet at that time?"

"She wasn't exactly asking, Bones."

"Well, she should be more precise with her language."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Thanks for backing me up in there."

"I'll always have your back, Booth."

He kissed her softly and then opened the door to the SUV for her. Once behind the wheel and leaving the parking structure, he knew he needed to begin talking about Hannah before he would be able to relax that night. There was no way he wanted to deal with the following day wondering how Brennan felt about it all. But he was going to ease into it.

"You know, you had me worried this afternoon when I didn't know where you were. And then to find out that you were holding a stake-out unarmed and with Hodgins of all people."

"Maybe you should let me carry a gun." She grinned. But her hope died quickly.

"Not likely. You're dangerous with a gun!" He was smiling and she glared at him in return. "And besides, I'm supposed to have your back. It goes both ways, Bones. Right?" he asked her for an agreement.

"Of course, but I still think I should have a gun."

He sighed. Attempting to redirect her thinking, he asked her if she wanted to go for a drink.

"It's been an intense evening at the end of an eventful day. Aren't you tired?"

"I'm wound up. I need something to help me relax so I can sleep tonight."

"I can think of another way to become relaxed," she countered with a seductive voice.

He groaned. "And that would work, but we really need to talk. And I'd rather not do it at home." He wondered if she noticed that slip of the tongue.

"Is this really the best time? When we are physically and mentally exhausted?"

"I see your point, but I also feel like I need to come clean before anything gets revealed to more people tomorrow."

"I accept your logic. But Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not going to drive me away. I ran away once and I regret it. I don't want anymore regrets."

"No more regrets," he repeated her words. "I've gathered enough of those in the past year than I care to remember. I don't want anymore, either."

They rode in comfortable silence for the next several minutes until they arrived at a nice bar & grill. He guided her through the entrance with his hand at the small of her back. She had really missed that while they were separated. It was just another small gesture that she had taken for granted.

"Mmm." Booth breathed in the delicious aroma in appreciation. "It smells heavenly in here."

"I'm having a difficult time imagining a holy place smelling like a food establishment."

"It's just an expression, Bones. I think it smells fantastic and it's reminding me that I haven't eaten dinner. You must be hungry, too."

"Yes, actually, I do feel the need to eat."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Did something happen at the press conference that would warrant you to worry about me before you knew where I was and what I was doing?" Brennan asked once they were settled and had ordered.

"You had been at Hacker's office and Hannah told me she had been in the Hoover but couldn't tell me who gave her clearance. And she knew I wasn't working in the building. And… You weren't answering your cell phone."

"I still don't understand. You didn't have as much information as you do now. How could you possibly have made a connection?"

"I hadn't made the connection, yet. But I knew that it was very possible that there had been a security breech and you were at the Hoover."

"It must be hard to realize that Hannah may be involved with this even if it is indirectly."

"No kidding," he said sarcastically. "I guess I didn't know her very well."

"How well did you know each other?"

"I guess this is when I start confessing all my sins."

"I highly doubt you did anything wrong. I wasn't talking about sex. What I meant was, how well did you get to know each other on a friendship level?"

He sighed and sipped his beer. "Not much. It was all in the present, you know? Like we would talk about how the events of the day affected us. We were there for each other to lean on. I mean, it was so much different this time around. Most of the men I was working with were 15-20 years younger than me. They were just kids, really. I was responsible for them. And when the first one was killed, I just wanted to dull the pain."

"And that's when you commenced a sexual relationship?" All he could do was nod. "Booth, that's completely understandable. You have nothing to be ashamed of." She pleaded, hoping he would believe her.

"I still feel guilty. I knew the relationship wouldn't continue when one of us left Afghanistan. I was using her and I've never done that before."

"Was she fully aware that the relationship wouldn't last?"

"We didn't talk about it, but we both knew. We never talked about the future." He paused for a few moments. "It still leaves an emotional scar that I allowed to happen. I'm not the same person and it makes me wonder how you can have the same kind of trust in me that you had before we left D.C."

"You're a good person, Booth… a good partner and a good father."

"Thanks, Bones. But I feel like I let you down."

"That's not rational. We were not in a committed relationship. And I didn't give you much hope for one after the year away was done."

"Yeah, but I knew I wasn't going to give up. I had made up my mind to win your heart no matter how long it took. You're the standard."

"How long have you known all of this?"

"I knew when I met you that there was a spark there between us. But I think it was a gradual realization that I loved you. When did I actually know? Well, when I was being prepped for brain surgery, I had an overwhelming feeling of sadness… that it might be too late. And when I woke up…"

"You didn't know who I was. Then you thought we were married."

"I'm sorry I was confused, Bones. I think maybe why I had that dream was because I was afraid that I'd never get the chance to tell you how I felt."

"But when you did, you said it was in an atta' boy kind of way." She was confused.

"Sweets and Cam put doubts in my head and I didn't want to hurt you if I was wrong. I chickened out."

"When you told me that you loved me in an atta' boy kind of way, I thought that you realized I was not the person you dreamed about and I didn't measure up to her."

"That is not true. No one measures up to _you_. And when I finally decided that my brain wasn't broken and playing tricks on me, I wasn't sure how to change things. And when we were saying good-bye at the airport, it was like being prepped for surgery again. I thought I may have lost my chance for a second time. I was determined that if I made it back…"

"Booth! That right there… that way of thinking is why it wasn't wrong to be with Hannah. You could have been distracted thinking about how I felt and if it was too late. It could have gotten you killed. I wasn't there for you and Hannah was. Hannah saved your life." She was very emotional by the time she was finished with her speech. The waitress delivering their food gave her a chance to calm down.

"Look, I think you're giving her too much credit and I …" he held up his hand to signal for her to wait and let him finish. "I knew who I wanted to be with. That's why I gave you that poker chip. I was planning to take that final leap of faith and gamble with my heart. And then all of a sudden, we were leaving each other for a year. I hated myself for losing a second chance."

His eyes became watery and Brennan reached across the table for his hand.

"When she left a month before I did, I was more determined than ever to get home and show you how much you mean to me. I swear, I did not allow myself to be distracted while I was working and I didn't take any unnecessary risks."

When he was finally done, she was quiet and studying him from across the table with their hands still clasped together.

"What? Say something," he choked, barely getting out the words.

"You didn't lose anything there. You regained focus and determination. That knowledge gives me more self-confidence about myself because I'm still the person you want to be with. You need to stop worrying that she has damaged you or caused any problems for us. The Hannah in Afghanistan is gone. The Hannah in D.C. is the one causing problems and we'll solve this case like we always do. Okay?"

"You're the best, Bones. Talking to you always makes me feel better."

"Yes, I know."

He chuckled. "Let's eat and get out of here. I'm thinking maybe some dessert at your place?" he said suggestively.


	22. 21 The Desire in the Dessert

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Author's Notes:** Here is a quick chapter. I actually hadn't planned on this one, but I received a couple of requests. Hopefully it entertains :) (I left it at a T rating because I don't think its graphic enough to warrant an M rating.)

**What Could Have Been**

**Chapter 21: The Desire in the Dessert**

"_You didn't lose anything there. You regained focus and determination. That knowledge gives me more self-confidence about myself because I'm still the person you want to be with. You need to stop worrying that she has damaged you or caused any problems for us. The Hannah in Afghanistan is gone. The Hannah in D.C. is the one causing problems and we'll solve this case like we always do. Okay?"_

"_You're the best, Bones. Talking to you always makes me feel better."_

"_Yes, I know."_

_He chuckled. "Let's eat and get out of here. I'm thinking maybe some dessert at your place?" he said suggestively._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Desperate for each other, Booth had Bones pinned against the door as soon as they entered her apartment.

"Bones, I feel like I'll never get enough of you," he panted as he worked at removing her clothes.

"Only fair since I feel the same way," she answered back.

He groaned loudly at her admission. His wildest dreams were coming true. He'd fantasized about having her up against a door or wall for years, but in recent months, he worried that it would never happen.

"Bones, look at me," he pleaded. He kissed her and repeated his request. "There'll never be anyone else but you. No one could ever make me feel the way you do." And in the next instant, he entered her.

It was fast and furious. It was passionate and frenzied. Both feared they would never get close enough, connected enough, complete enough… they did everything possible to break the law of physics.

"Oh, Booth… yes," she moaned loudly.

"That's it, Bones. Come for me, baby." And she shattered followed quickly by Booth's release.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Do you believe in fate?"

"We've been over this before."

He chuckled. "Do you believe in love?"

"You have shown me that what I'm feeling could be more than dopamine and…."

"But you're not convinced?" interrupted Booth. "Not even now?" He was openly hurt.

"I believe is in us. What we have is unique. I don't know if a simple word like _'love'_ would explain how I feel."

"You're a genius, Bones." He caressed her cheek with his fingers. "Very poetic of you. And I love you even more for it. Maybe you could use that in your next book."

"No, I don't think I will."

"Why not?" he asked truly surprised.

"Because what's ours is ours."

He kissed her tenderly. "Ready for round two?"

She smiled mischievously. "I'll go get the whipped cream."

"Best dessert ever!" he grinned.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Author's Notes:** This story isn't done, yet. More fluff is coming! And we still have to find out what happens to Hacker, have Christmas with Parker, tie up some other lose ends about some interesting details that were introduced in this story like the book signing, the poker chip and the second reason why Brennan started calling Booth by his first name.

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE READING THEM!**

**They keep me motivated!**

**Cheysma2000:** I have a hard time with the name, too. LOL! Thanks for letting me know you liked the update!

**BBfansavl6:** Thank you for letting me know it was well written. I always get nervous writing Brennan's thoughts. So it was a huge compliment to read that you liked it. I love it when readers point out specifics like the heavenly smelling restaurant!

**Aching Bones:** Thanks for letting me know you think I've got Caroline in character. I love writing dialogue for her. Hope you liked this chapter even though it was short.

**Mendenbar:** Yeah, I'd say Seeley is feeling very happy and thankful right now. Of course, after this chapter, Brennan is feeling pretty lucky she's been Seeley satisfied. : )

**NCISaddict77:** Thanks for letting me know you liked the chapter!

**Luckywynner86:** Thanks! I think she's always been able to do that. Remember when Booth had to renew his gun permit? I love that episode. I think now that B&B are in a relationship, Brennan's ability to calm Booth down will be even sweeter.


	23. 22 Sticky Sweet

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Author's Notes:** This is just a short fluffy transition chapter. We get back to the Hannah & Hacker story arc in the next one.

_Responses to your reviews are at the end of this chapter.._

**What Could Have Been**

**Chapter 22: Sticky Sweet**

_He kissed her tenderly. "Ready for round two?"_

_She smiled mischievously. "I'll go get the whipped cream."_

"_Best dessert ever!" he grinned._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The sun peeking through the blinds woke up Brennan before the alarm clock could. That and the overwhelming feeling of stickiness. She opened her eyes and found her partner's peaceful face in front of hers on the pillow. She leaned slightly into him and licked his lips to confirm the source of the sticky sweet mess. Yes, they had in fact slept in the remnants of their strawberry sundae dessert in bed.

The feel of Brennan's lips on his brought a moan from Booth. "Good morning," he whispered without opening his eyes.

"We need to get up. It's almost 7:00 and we have to pick up breakfast and be at your office by 9:00."

He groaned. "Another 15 minutes."

"Fine. I'll go take my shower and wake you up when I'm done."

When what she said sank in, he pried his eyes open and prevented her from getting up. "I'll shower with you. Conserve water. That gives us another 15 minutes."

She laughed. "That's 14 minutes, now."

"So, no more talking then." He began to leisurely kiss her.

She pulled away and he growled. "I thought you wanted another 14 minutes of sleep."

"I changed my mind. I think I missed a spot last night."

"I am quite sticky," she stated the obvious. "But I don't think this is going to help," she added and laughed until he began to wander down her torso with little licks.

Twenty minutes later, they were in the shower and Brennan was once again trying to get Booth to focus on getting ready for work. With a moan he relented. "Let me wash your hair. I know how much you like that."

He poured a generous amount into the palm of his hand and began to massage it into her hair. He was right. She loved the feel of his fingers in her hair. She closed her eyes and held on to his waist just savoring the feeling while it lasted.

"So you haven't told me the second reason to call me by my first name."

"I thought it would be a good idea to separate work from pleasure. A new line."

He groaned. "That damn line. You want another one?," he asked incredulously. "We've been doing fine juggling work and our normal lives."

"Work has been our lives together. But I haven't been doing a very good job at making the switch in names."

"And we're still fine. "Booth" is as natural to you as "Bones" is to me. Let's not change who we are. Isn't that what you were afraid from the beginning? That you would have to change?"

"I suppose you're right. Thanks, Booth."

He leaned in to gift her a soft kiss. "Although, I do like "Seeley" when you're in the throws of passion. Knowing that's what you've been thinking in your fantasies is a huge turn on." He smiled with bedroom eyes. "Thanks for sharing my fantasy with me last night," he whispered in her ear as his hands started to roam again.

She laughed. "Maybe we should warn people we're going to be late once we're out of the shower."

"Mmm. Good idea."

**~oOo~**

Booth and Bones walked into Booth's office at 9:10 after giving Caroline and Sweets an ETA by text.

"Not bad," Booth praised himself. "Five minutes sooner than I thought."

Caroline snorted. "It's a good thing I've already had a cup of coffee, Cherie."

"It could have been worse. We were enjoying…"

"Bones!"

"Yeah, well, you're lucky. If you would've seen her 20 minutes ago, it wasn't a pretty sight." As soon as he said it, he wished he hadn't. Sweets grimaced knowing Caroline would be glaring at him when he turned to look at her. "Perhaps I should stay quiet," he added. Changing the subject, he said to Brennan, "I hope there's a lot of sugar in those boxes."

"Doughnuts and bagels," said Booth as he took the boxes from Bones to set them on his desk and quickly took the first two.

Caroline lifted a brow. "In a hurry to cure the appetite you developed?"

Booth blushed at her suggestive comment about Bones and him, but in the next moment, he decided to ignore her and tore a piece of a doughnut off to feed to Bones. It felt so natural after the night before and he blushed again.

"Why are you blushing, Booth?"

"Nothing. Here, there's no fruit in this one."

"The doughnuts aren't the only things that are too sticky sweet in here," complained Caroline. "Let's get down to business."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Author's Notes:** This story isn't done, yet. More fluff is coming! And we still have to find out what happens to Hacker, have Christmas with Parker, and tie up some other lose ends about some interesting details that were introduced in this story like the book signing.

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE READING THEM!**

**They keep me motivated!**

_**Since it's been so long since the last update, I decided to add your comments before responding to them.**_

**pnwer **– _(__Hey, this is a great alternative story line. I love the playfulness between them. I hope you finish this.)_

Thank you so much! I also have an alternative story going where Hannah was working as a spy for the enemy. It's a few chapters from being done, too. (A Hero's Sacrifice) I'm so glad you like the playfulness. I always imagined they would be like that. When I saw the "toys" episode last fall, I was so giddy!

**cheysma2000** – (_Oh yeah, Booth and Bones having each other for dessert. What could be better? Great update.)_

I would've liked to have been Bones in that chapter!

**NCISaddict77** – _(__the way you write these two, jut blows my mind!)_

You are such a sweetie. That made me feel wonderful. Thank you sooo much. When I went back to reread the last chapter before writing this one, I was pretty happy with how that went. I said to myself, "I wrote that? Wow." LOL!)

**mendenbar** – _(__The only problem with whipped cream, (and honey and chocolate sauce, etc) is that you have to shower (could be fun with help) and change the sheets before you can go to sleep!)_

I would have preferred that if it was me, but I couldn't resist the morning after surprise when coming out of a deep sleep.

**Aching Bones** – _(__She knew how to say everything right here! Good update!) _

Thank you so much. That really boosts my confidence! (See my response to NCISaddict77.)


	24. 23 Blackmail

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Author's Notes:** Thank you for all the alerts this story continues to get. Thank you **mendenbar, Aching Bones, luckywynner86 **and** DoctorDonnaFriend** for your reviews!

**What Could Have Been**

**Chapter 23: Blackmail**

Agent Peters was brought in from Atlanta for the interrogation because he had no history of working with Hacker. Caroline and Brennan, along with Cullen and Sweets, were in the observation room listening and watching as Booth and Agent Peters interrogated Hacker. Cullen was obviously working at remaining calm which was a great feat for him

Brennan couldn't decide if she was surprised or not that Hacker started the interrogation by cooperating. So far, he had admitted to knowing both Hannah and the prime suspect, Steven Williams Jr. Hacker met Williams several years earlier at an illegal poker game. Hacker hadn't yet arrived at the Hoover to serve as the Assistant Director. He revealed that Williams made a habit of "getting to know" the people he played poker with and had kept track of his whereabouts through the years. When he found out that Hacker was FBI, he collected evidence, such as photos, in order for protection if he ever needed it in the future.

"Hacker," said Booth bewildered. "There must be something else you're not telling us. Illegal gambling isn't a serious charge. Sure it wouldn't help in advancing your career up the ladder in the bureau, but this isn't adding up."

Hacker started clamming up and said nothing. He just stared calmly back at Booth and ignored Agent Peters completely. But that didn't bother the unknown agent.

"Let me remind you that you get the deal only if you cooperate and fully disclose your connection with Williams and what you know about his connection with this case and the death of at least twelve people. You're on your way to being charged with accessory for murder. You know this. So keep talking."

"I was being blackmailed! Okay? I never would've had anything to do with him otherwise. It was his idea to use Hannah Burley. I don't think she even knew the trouble she was walking into."

"I would believe you if there were a reason for him to blackmail you. Gambling isn't it," reasoned Booth.

After another hour, Hacker finally accepted a deal from the DA and confessed to destroying evidence from federal investigations in exchange for money to help with his gambling addiction. Although he swore it was all in the past, he knew the most recent crimes had assured that his days as an FBI agent had ended. Hacker looked truly defeated, but Brennan was unsure if he was remorseful.

Booth and Agent Peters walked into the observation room looking tired but proud for successfully solving a sensitive case for the FBI.

"Well, it looks like Hodgins got his conspiracy, after all," announced Sweets.

Cullen narrowed his eyes at him. "You really think this is funny, Dr. Sweets?"

"No. No, of course not. Mega bad attempt at being funny is all."

Booth would have laughed if he thought he wouldn't get the same response from Cullen.

**~oOo~**

The press conference was scheduled for noon which gave Angela and Cam the time they needed for a more accommodating book signing. Brennan complained, of course, saying that using the platform for the press conference would be sufficient. However, they didn't agree. The holidays were almost upon them and when Brennan's publisher anonymously heard about the impromptu book signing, she helped make it a festive event with dollar signs in her eyes.

"I don't see this as an appropriate use of our facilities, Cam. You're the director of this department. Surely you don't see the scientific value of my book sales."

"In a round about way, it is. It's the holidays. People are generous around the holidays. Who knows how many donations the Jeffersonian could get from this?" pondered Cam.

"This just supports my theory. There is nothing religious about this holiday as Booth likes to claim," disputed Brennan.

"Now Sweetie, commercialism will always be part of any holiday, religious or not. But frivolity is fun!" Brennan narrowed her eyes at her best friend. "You wanted the best environment for your singing. All we want to do is provide a frivolous and fun environment for you."

"Are you telling me that book stores don't fancy up the place when you're there reading and signing books?" She tried again.

"That's not the same."

"Of course it is. They're trying to sell books."

"Cam is trying to entice donations." Looking around, Brennan noticed she had walked out. "I feel like I'm a token being offered to the highest bidder. I really don't want to be a prostitute, Ange."

Angela laughed. "Cam is not pimping you out."

Booth picked that moment to round the corner and step into Brennan's office.

"A pimp and a prostitute? Even if there was another undercover investigation going on, no one here is going to be a prostitute."

Booth found both ladies rolling their eyes at him as if he'd rejected something insignificant.

"No one is doing any such thing, Studly. Brennan just doesn't like being used as a promotional tool for book sales here at the Jeffersonian."

"I think it's a great idea. It might bring in donations!" Booth was quite proud of Brennan's abilities.

"See! There it is. I'm being a prostitute."

Booth sputtered again. "Bones, you gotta find a new word."

"But I'm using it properly."

"Most people think of only one meaning. It can't be hard for a genius to come up with another suitable word."

She just stood there with her arms folded across her chest without speaking.

"Look, if you were giving a speech about a scientific finding and it brought in donations, how would you feel about that?" asked Booth.

"That would be perfectly natural."

"And so is this, Bren," Angela jumped in. "You have lots of talents. You're still Dr. Temperance Brennan. World Renowned anthropologist and best selling author. You wouldn't be able to write those books without first being so valuable here at the Jeffersonian."

Cam and Brennan's publisher, Susan, quietly walked in without anyone noticing until Susan spoke.

"I'll make you a deal. If you are successful this evening, I'll let you reduce the amount of traveling you have to do over the next few months."

"That's blackmail."

"I thought you were a fan of blackmail, Bones."

"She is?" asked Cam.

"How else do you think I would've allowed a squint to work in the field with me?"

Everyone chuckled.

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE READING THEM!**

**They keep me motivated!**


End file.
